Uzumaki no eh, maksudnya Kuroko no Basuke!
by Xrenity
Summary: "Generasi Keajaiban? Raja Tak Bermahkota? Heh. Akan kutunjukan bagaimana pemain basket bermain sebenarnya. Aku akan menjadi yang terbaik. Di dunia." Dan dengan gadis-berwajah-datar yang berjanji untuk membantuku mewujudkan mimpiku, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencapainya? Fem!Kuroko/Seirin!Naruto. Adventure, romance, humor.
1. Chapter 1

_Uzumaki no.. Eh, Maksudnya_ _Kuroko_ _no Basuke_

 **Warning:**

 **Kisah ini mengandung unsur typo, humor gajelas, kata dewasa dan referensi NBA dan basket yang banyak. Authornya mencoba membuat cerita ini mengandung unsur humor, tapi karena dia gak lucu, jadi mohon dimaklumi~**

 **Pairing:**

 **Pairing di cerita ini adalah Fem!Kuroko/Naruto (ngomong dengan suara datar), Fem!Kuroko bakalan bernama Kuroko Tetsuna. (pergi lanjutin main basket)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki dan semua afiliasinya. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan semua afiliasinya. Author hanya mencuri semua karakter dan konten-kontennya secara (belum tentu) legal. Sumimasen. (bow)**

 **(Oy oy Kuroko… Tajem tau gak..)**

* * *

"Dudududu~"

Seorang pemuda dengan ceria bersiul selagi melipatkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya, ia mengarahkan wajahnya kelangit untuk merasakan cuaca yang cerah ini sambal menutup mata, dan dengan ajaibnya tidak menabrak orang-orang yang melewatinya.

Ya, cukup ajaib karena ia kini berada di tengah-tengah keramaian.

SMA Seirin, walaupun bisa dibilang SMA yang baru, bisa dibilang mempunyai murid yang sangat antusias dengan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler klub mereka, dilihat dari betapa semangat dan antusiasnya anggota klub ekstrakurikuler menawarkan formulir anggota klub baru kepada murid-murid Kelas 10.

' _Suasana kaya gini kaya pasar aja… Tinggal tambah bau ikan mentah sama daging yang dibekuin, aku gabakal bisa bedain mana pasar mana sekolah..'_ Adalah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Mulai dari Klub Literatur, Klub Sepakbola, sampai Klub Memasak semuanya semangat banget buat nawarin murid-murid baru untuk masuk ke klub mereka.

Yep, udah resmi, sekolah ini emang kaya pasar.

' _Neh…. Daritadi aku tidak melihat stand klub Basket. Kudengar mereka berhasil ke InterHigh walaupun baru di tahun pertama mereka…'_ Pikirnya, tidak pernah menyangka kalau salah satu alesan dia daritadi ga ngeliat stand klub basket berhubungan dengan matanya. Yang saat ini sedang ketutup. Dan ngeliat kearah langit.

Emang..

Dia kadang bisa sengklek otaknya.

Menghindari seseorang lagi, tetap sambil menutup matanya dan melihat keatas, kedua tangannya masih menopang kepalanya, pemuda ini berjalan, berharap mungkin ia akan mendengar teriakan seseorang mempromosikan klub basketnya.

-LineBreak-

Kuroko Tetsuna mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang ia baca, mengintip ke belakang dari bahunya untuk melihat figur yang tadi hampir dia tabrak. Biasanya, dialah yang harus menghindar agar orang tidak menabraknya, karena postur dia yang kecil dan juga hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, membuat ia selalu tidak dinotis oleh orang sekitar.

Namun ini pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang sepertinya merasakan hawa keberadaannya. Kulit tan, dan rambut pirang. Apa dia datang dari luar negri? Tetsuna bertanya-tanya. Dia tidak bisa dibilang tinggi, setinggi kebanyakan point guard, yang biasanya adalah pemain terpendek di permainan basket, dan lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan orang. Ia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Tetsuna sendiri.

' _Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?'_ Tetsuna berpikir, karena satu-satunya orang yang setidaknya bisa mendeteksi hawa keberadaannya adalah yang pernah menemuinya.

Tetsuna hanya menaikan bahunya, tidak terlalu memperbesarkan. Ia hanya akan menaruh formulir pendaftaran klub basketnya. Tapi apakah dia, seorang perempuan, bisa bermain basket di Klub Laki-Laki? Pada waktu dia SMP di Teiko, ia masih bisa, karena peraturan disana tidak menjelaskan bahwa perempuan tidak boleh ikut klub laki-laki, karena mereka berpikir, perempuan mana yang akan masuk klub laki-laki? Tapi dia tidak tahu, mungkin saja disini berbeda.

Ia harap tidak…

-LineBreak-

"Orang yang sangat menyenangkan, si Kagami itu," Cetus seorang pemuda berkacamata kepada orang di sampingnya jelas dengan nada sarkastik. Pemuda ini adalah Junpei Hyuuga, kapten dari Tim Basket Seirin.

"Mmmm, apa kau tidak bisa merasakan potensial yang dimilikinya?! Jika dia benar yang aku duga, kita akan mendapatkan Ace baru! Dan jika Kiyoshi kembali dari cederanya, kita mungkin punya kesempatan untuk memenangkan InterHigh dan Winter Cup!" Seru perempuan di sampingnya, Riko Aida dengan semangat, sepasang bintang berkilau entah bagaimana menggantikan bola matanya.

"Aku tidak akan terlalu yakin, dengan Generasi Keajaiban—"

"Mmm.. Aku mulai berpikir apa kau masih ingat janjimu tahun lalu yang di atas atap itu loh.."

"—sudah pasti kita akan tetap menang!" Lanjutnya, kali ini dengan senyuman paksa, keringat ngucur dari jidatnya. _'Dasar setan!'_ Ngomongnya dalam hati.

"Eh? Sejak kapan dua formulir ini disini?" Suara Izuki mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Mereka berdua melihat Izuki mengambil formulir itu dan membacakannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto.. Asal sekolah, SMP Konoha, Alasan bermain…." Hyuuga dan Riko memandang dengan penasaran ketika tiba-tiba urat perempatan(?) muncul di dahi Izuki, "Apa-apaan ini? _'Karena bola basket warna oren, aku suka warna oren'_?!" Izuki ingin merobek kertasnya, tapi kertas itu keburu diambil oleh Riko.

"Gini-gini, ini masih formulir pendaftaran, tau! Gatau apa fotocopynya mahal?!"

*Plak!*

Dan kini Izuki mempunyai satu benjolan yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"Eh, tetapi..." Riko menggumam, mengerutkan keningnya melihat asal sekolah orang yang bernama Uzumaki ini.

"Ada apa, Coach?" Tanya Hyuuga, mencoba melihat formulir registrasi yang ada di tangan Riko, mencoba melihat apa yang membuat Riko mempunyai raut wajah seperti itu.

"SMP Konoha.. Bukankah mereka yang SMP yang telah ditutup tahun lalu karena kekurangan murid?"

"Hmm.. Ah ya, berarti dia adalah generasi terakhir dari SMP itu..." Gumam Hyuuga.

"Eh," Suara Izuki kembali menarik perhatian mereka. "Bukankah SMP Konoha adalah SMP yang dua tahun lalu berhasil masuk Turnamen Nasional hanya dengan Tim yang berisi 5 orang?" Izuki berpikir-pikir, mencoba mengingat masa SMP-nya ketika dia kalau tidak salah pernah bermain dengan Tim mereka.

Mendengar itu, Riko melebarkan matanya. Realisasi terpancar di matanya.

"Pantas saja terlihat familiar!" Serunya dengan senyuman.

"Bisa jelaskan lebih lanjut lagi?" Hyuuga bertanya.

"Ini tim sekolah yang pernah dicoach oleh legenda basket Jepang dan kandidat _Hall of Fame_ NBA, Hatake Kakashi!" Serunya dengan sangat gembira.

Hyuuga dan Izuki melebarkan mata mereka, tidak dapat percaya.

"Itu sebabnya mereka bisa mengikuti Turnamen Nasional walaupun hanya dengan 5 pemain. Sayang sekali mereka harus didiskualifikasi saat semifinal, karena salah satu pemain mereka cidera dan tidak ada pemain yang bisa menggantinya." Ucap Riko. "Jika dia adalah salah satu dari 5 pemain itu... Hmm, tahun ini penuh dengan kejutan!"

-LineBreak-

Ia menatap perempuan yang duduk di belakangnya tanpa berkedip. Perempuan itu dengan mata yang monoton dan tak berekspresi, menatapnya balik.

...

"Rambutmu biru." Ia berkata seenak jidat sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah rambut sang perempuan itu.

"...Dan rambutmu kuning." Balas perempuan itu dengan monoton.

"Rambut pirang adalah warna yang wajar, tau." Jawabnya sedikit jengkel. Kenapa orang-orang selalu ngira rambut kuning itu ga normal, ha? Mentang-mentang namanya Jepang, jadi ia gapunya darah dari luar gitu?

"Aku pernah bertemu orang berambut hijau dan ungu." Perempuan itu kembali membalas.

"..."

"..."

"Uzumaki Naruto, _yoroshiku._ " Ucap Naruto, sambil meenjatuhkan tasnya di meja di depan perempuan itu, dan kemudian menjatuhkan badannya ke kurisnya.

Perempuan yang tadi hanya mengedipkan matanya bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa mereka sedang berkenalan? Bukankah mereka harus berjabat tangan, atau setidaknya, menatap satu sama lain? Pemuda di depannya ini hanya menjatuhkan badannya di kursi, dan kemudian meletakan kepalanya di atas tas ranselnya sambil memeluk tasnya, seolah mencoba tidur. Bukan seolah. Ia tahu bahwa laki-laki di depannya ini ingin tidur. Apa.. Apa cara berkenalan orang luar seperti ini?

"Um.. Kuroko.. Tetsuna.." Jawab perempuan itu, Tetsuna dengan ragu -ragu.

"Mmm, senang bertemu denganmu, Tetsuna.." Gumam Naruto, suaranya sedikit terpendam karena wajahnya tertutup oleh tasnya, walaupun itu gumaman, Tetsuna masih bisa mendengarnya.

Dan juga, memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan langsung? Bukannya itu tidak sopan? Bahkan teman setimnya yang mengenalnya bertahun-tahun masih memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya, Kuroko. Apa diluar negri memang seperti ini? Huh. Sangat aneh. Mungkin kapan-kapan ia harus beli buki tentang tata krama luat negri. Itu pasti akan menarik.

"Kau seharusnya tidak tidur di kelas pada hari pertamamu, Naruto-kun." Cetus Tetsuna dengan halus. Karena Naruto sudah memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan, ia jadi tidak enak jika tidak memanggil Naruto langsung dengan nama panggilannya.

"Mmm.. 5 menit lagi. Ini masih belum bel ka—"

 _KRING KRING KRING_

"... _kuso_." Naruto kemudian menutup matanya lagi. "5 menit lagi. Guru kita juga belum datang. Guru yang dateng tepat pas jam bel itu ga a—"

 _SRET_

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Nama saya adalah Fujihata Matsuda. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Fujihata-sensei. Saya adalah wali kelas dari kelas 2-B, kelas ini. Senang bertemu dengan kalian!"

...

"Bangun." Suara Tetsuna, yang walaupun terdengar datar, di telinga Naruto terdengar seperti mengejek, membuat alis Naruto berkedut kesal.

Iya kemudian menegakan badannya dan memutarkaan badannya untuk melihat Tetsuna yang menatapnya dengan datar.

Mereka menatap satu sama lain.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu." Cetus Naruto, terlihat jengkel.

"Wajah apa?"

"Wajah datar gitu. Ngeselin diliatnya."

"Naruto-kun, itu sangat jahat." Walaupun begitu, Tetsuna tetap mengatakannya dengan wajah datar, membuat alis Naruto berkedut.

Tidak ingin dimarahi oleh gurunya pada hari pertamanya, Naruto kembali membalikan badannya ke depan, untuk memerhatikan guru yang sekarang sedang menjelaskan peraturan dasar sekolah, apa yang dia harapkan dari kita, dan menjadi kelas yang terbaik, dan bla bla bla.

Sementara itu di belakangnya, Tetsuna mengukirkan senyuman kecil.

-LineBreak-

Setelah bel pulang sekolah, murid-murid langsung saja bertebaran. Alasan untuk ini adalah, untuk memberikan murid-murid waktu untuk mengikuti penerimaan anggora klub sekolah.

Karena itu, beberapa murid yang belum mendaftar klub ada yang tetap tinggal di sekolah untuk melihat-lihat penerimaan anggota ekstrakurikuler, dan ada juga yang langsung pulang. Sebagian besar, tetap tinggal di sekolah untuk mengikuti tes penerimaan anggota ekstrakurikuler mereka.

Klub basket SMA Seirin juga bukan pengecualian. Terlihat ada sekitar 16 orang berada di dalam Gymnasium SMA Seirin, tidak termasuk para staff sekolah. Memang, bisa dibilang dikit daripada SMA terkenal lain, seperti Rakuzan dan Shutoku, yang selalu mendapat ratusan anggota tipa tahun.

Sebabnya adalah, tentu saja, sekolah Seirin yang secara relatif, masih baru dan belum membuat nama untuk mereka sendiri, dan juga, klub basket mereka yang baru saja didirikan setahun yang lalu.

Tetapi tetap saja, menurut Naruto, berjalan ke arah Gymnasium, ia tidak terbiasa berjalan ke Gymnasium tanpa mendengar suara deritan sepatu, dribble bola, dan teriakan 'oper woy!' yang biasanya menggema dalam Gymnasium

Disaat SMP-nya, gymnasium selalu ramai. Entah itu dipakai oleh klub senam, klub futsal, atau klub basket, dari luar selalu terdengar gema permainan mereka.

Begitupun juga pada saat ia masih SD di Amerika, gymnasium di sekolahnya tidak pernah sepi sama sekali.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong... Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!" Seru Naruto pada perempuan di sampingnya, yang berjalan dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

"Kita kebetulan menuju tujuan yang sama." Jawab Tetsuna dengan datar. Rambut pendek sebahunya menghiasi wajahnya.

Hmm, Naruto baru sadar ini pertama kalinya ia dengan teliti melihat figur Tetsuna. Wajah feminim yang kelihatan lembut, rambut yang tingginya sedikit melebihi bahunya menghiasi wajahnya, dan juga, entah kenapa, Naruto selalu tertarik dengan mata biru Tetsuna. Memang Tetsuna mempunyak wajah yang bisa dibilang, sangat cantik, tapi kalau soal badan..

' _Datar seperti papan... Jika dia tidak memakai rok, aku akan mengabaikan wajah feminimnya dan langsung berpikir bahwa dia cowok. Cowok moe, tapi tetap saja, cowok.'_ Pikir Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau memerhatikan badanku?"

"E-eh?! Tidak! Aku hanya melamun!"

"...sambil melihat badanku?"

"Ke-kebetulan kau berada di pandanganku saat aku melamun!"

"...dan secara kebetulan pandanganmu entah kenapa kesamping daripada kedepan untuk memerhatikan jalan?"

"Ya!"

"Naruto-kun.. Kau mesum." Ucap Tetsuna dengan datar, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto ke buku yang ia baca.

"Whaa- aku tidak! Dan setidaknya, terlihatlah marah sedikit kalau aku melihat badanmu!"

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau—"

"—bukan berarti jika aku mengatakan itu berarti aku melihat badanmu!"

"Naruto-kun. Mesum."

"Aku tidak!"

"Mesum."

"Jangan bilang itu!"

"Mesum. Mesum. Mesum. Mesum."

"Aaargh!" Dengan frustasi Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan.

"Aku mungkin harus berhati-hati berada di sekitarmu sekarang."

"..." Naruto menghela nafasnya, sambil memberi tatapan jengkel kepada Tetsuna.

"Lagipula, kau tahu bukan ini mengarah ke gymnasium?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya."

Naruto mengangguk. "Dan kau tahu bukan kalau saat ini yang memakai Gymnasium adalah klub basket..?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

Tetsuna mengangguk. "Naruto-kun, apa kau suka bermain basket?" Tanya Tetsuna, matanya kini tidak tertuju lagi pada bukunya, melainkan ke sepasang mata Naruto.

Naruro hanya menyeringai. "Heh, aku mencintainya. Aku akan menjadi pemain basket terbaik di Jepang, bermain di NBA, dan pada akhirnya, menjadi pemain basket terbaik di dunia, dattebayo!" Ucap Naruto dengan semangat, sebelum akhirnya menutup mulutnya dan melihat kearah Tetsuna dengan malu, berharap Tetsuna tidak mendengarnya.

Tetsuna tersenyum mendengar itu. Naruto melebarkan matanya melihat senyuman Tetsuna. Kalau begini, Tetsuna mukanya datar aja terus. Ga ada orang yang pantes ngeliat senyuman secantik itu..

"Kalau begitu," Naruto melihat kearah Tetsuna sambil menaikan alisnya. "Aku berjanji aku akan membantumu untuk mencapai mimpimu, Naruto-kun." Ucap Tetsuna dengan halus, senyuman masih terukir di wajahnya.

Naruto hanya menyeringai mendengar itu. "Dan bagaimana kau akan membantuku? Kau akan mencoba try-out untuk masuk klub basket laki-laki?" Goda Naruto, jelas-jelas bercanda.

"Ya." Jawab Tetsuna dengan cepat. Mata Naruto melebar, membuat Tetsuna menghela nafasnya sedikit. Dan ini dia, 'kau tidak bisa!' 'perempuan tidak boleh bermain basket di tim lelaki' dan kata-kata lainnya.

"Heh, kalau begitu, aku hanya akan berharap kau akan menjadi pasangan yang bagus untukku."

Tetsuna melebarkan matanya mendengar itu, sebelum akhirnya senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya.

...

"Pasangan, Naruto-kun?" Ucap Tetsuna dengan datar.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak tahu di luar negri.. Tapi, bukankah ini terlalu cepat untuk menembak seorang gadis yang baru kau kenal hari ini, Naruto-kun?"

"Whaa.. Eh?!" Wajah Naruto langsung memerah. "Ma-maaf! Bu-bukan... Ah, aku, maksudnya—" Naruto berhenti ketika mendengar suara tawa kecil Tetsuna, membuat Naruto sadar bahwa ia dijahili. Menyadaei itu, alis Naruto berkedut karena jengkel. _'Perempuan ini...'_

"Tapi," Suara Tetsuna membuat Naruto memerhatikannya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku akan membantumu untuk mencapai impianmu. Walaupun seperti ini, aku sangat menyukai basket. Aku akan menjadi rekan setim yang baik. Aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membantumu mencapai impianmu..."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu. Walaupun kadang-kadang gadis ini suka ngeselin, dengan muka datarnya dan kata-katanya yang seenak jidatnya kadang kalo ngomong ga peduli perasaan orang lain, Tetsuna adalah gadis yang baik.

"... _dattebayo._ " Tetsuna menyelesaikan, seringaian kecil terukir dari wajahnya yang biasanya datar itu.

Alis Naruto berkedut.

"Apa kau mengejekku, ha?!"

"Dattebayo. Pfft."

"Jangan bilang itu!"

"Dattebayo. Dattebayo. Dattebayo."

"Aaarghh! Diam!"

"..."

"..." Naruto menghela nafasnya, berusaha menahan agar dia tidak mati karena malu. Sungguh, dattebayo? Ia menyalahkan gen ibunya dan anime ninja yang selalu disuguhkan pamannya saat ia kecil.

"...dattebayo."

Alis Naruto berkedut lagi.

-LineBreak-

Riko Aida menatap semua kandidat tim basket yang kini menatap dirinya dengan shock, masih belum mengira bahwa pelatih mereka adalah seorang gadis SMA.

"Baiklah, pertama kita akan absen anggota terlebih dahulu." Riko memulai, di tangannya terdapat daftar absensi murid yang ingin bergabung dengan klub basket.

Mmm, lumayan. Sekitar 10 orang yang mendaftar untuk tahun kedua mereka. Tapi, mungkin hanya ada beberapa yang memang berniat untuk bermain basket.

Biasanya, walaupun ada 100 orang yang mendaftar, jika 99 orang lainnya selalu bolos latihan dan hanya 1 orang yang selalu mengikuti latihan, maka hanya orang itu yang akan dimasukan daftar _roster_ atau tim.

"Baiklah, pertama..."

...

"Kagami Taiga?" Riko kemudian melihat orang yang tadi mendaftar. Seperti biasa, wajahnya terlihat seolah ingin menonjok orang lain. Dengan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan besar, 190cm, rambut merah dan wajah sangar, Riko akan sangat yakin Kagami tidak akan mempunyai reputasi bagus sebagai murid.

"Oke. Selanjutnya, Uzumaki Naruto?" Riko kembali melanjutkan, di luar terlihat biasa saja, tapi dari dalam, ia tidak sabar untuk melihat seperti apa rupanya orang yang dilatih dibawah Hatake Kakashi sendiri.

"Hadiiir!" Seru seseorang di samping Kagami, dengan teriakan cempreng yang membuat Riko mengusutkan wajahnya.

Hmm. Wajah bule, dan postur yang... Bisa dibilang kecil. Pendek, dan terlihat sepertinya tidak mempunyai otot sama sekali.

"Cempreng." Celetos Tetsuna dari samping Naruto, membuat Naruto mengedutkan alisnya dengan kesal entah seberapa kalinya.

Naruto ingin membalasnya, tapi terinterupsi oleh coachnya yang mulai memanggil nama selanjutnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuna?" Panggil Riko, mengantisipasi untuk bertemu salah satu pemain inti Teiko, dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Ooohh, lelaki itu pasti mempunyai stat yang bagus.

Tetsuna mengangkat tangannya, tapi Naruto menaikan alisnya dengan penasaran ketika orang-orang seolah-olah tidak melihatnya.

' _Tunggu, tunggu... Ini biasanya adalah awal dari film setan nih. Ngga ada yang bisa liat Tetsuna? Jangan-jangan Tetsuna cuma bisa dilihat olehku? Atau mungkin, Tetsuna adalah figmen dari imajinasiku! Kaa-san, sepertinya kau benar, aku memang harus mencari pacar..'_ Pikir Naruto.

Ia ingin mengangkat tangannya, untuk memberi tahu pelatihnya bahwa Tetsuna ada di sampingnya, ketika Tetsuna tiba-tiba saja menusuk pinggulnya dengan tangannya.

"Aw!"

"Ssst." Bisik Tetsuna, jari telunjuknya mengacung di depan bibirnya, memberi tanda ke Naruto untuk diam saja. Mukanya datar seperti biasa, tapi Naruto bisa melihat dari matanya, ada sifat jahil yang terpantul dari mata itu. Naruto hanya menyeringai. Ooh, ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya buka baju kalian!" Seru Riko, wajahnya menyeringai sedikit.

"Whaaa! Apa ini?"

"Apa kita harus..?!"

"Eh? Setidaknya kita harus kencan dulu bukan, sebelum melakukan ini, Aida-san?" Tanya Naruto sok polos.

Riko hanya blushing mengetahui inisuasi Naruto. "Diam dan lepas bajumu saja!" Serunya.

Sementara itu di ujung Naruto menaikan alisnya dengan terkejut, menyadari sesuatu. _'Ah, dia pasti bisa membacanya. Statistika badan. Aku tidak menyangka akan menemui orang seperti itu selain Tsunade-baa-chan. Dan masih muda juga. Dia punya banyak potensial.'_ Pikir Naruto sambil membuka bajunya. _'Eh, tunggu-tunggu... Kalau tidak salah kan Tetsuna...'_ Ia kemudian melihat ke sampingnya, untuk melihat Tetsuna yang entah kenapa kini sekarang memutuskan bahwa lantai gymnasium mereka terlihat sangat menarik.

Entah bagaimana menyadari pandangan Naruto, Tetsuna mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang melihat kearahnya.

Pipi Tetsuna merona merah, merasa malu melihat kondisi Naruto yang setengah telanjang, dan juga karena bagaimana Naruto memandangnya.

Alis Tetsuna berkedut. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dengan protektif di atas tubuhnya, telapak tangan kanan memegang bahu kiri, dan telapak tangan kiri memegang bahu kanan. Ia kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dari Naruto.

Melihat ke belakang ke arah Naruto dari bahunya dengan tajam, Tetsuna berkata,

"Mesum."

Mendengar itu, Naruto serasa ditusuk oleh bagai pisau daging yang menusuk dadanya.

"Whaa—aku tidak—maksudku—"

Namun sebelum ia berkata sesuatu, ia sudah diinterupsi oleh suara coachnya.

"Hmm, kau, otot tangan kananmu terlalu tegang. Pernah bermain baseball? Aku sarankan jika ingin bermain basket, kau seimbangkan otot kanan dan kirimu."

"Ah, betis kakimu kurang kuat. Terbiasa dengan duduk, kau harus banyak lari untuk mengikuti klub olahraga."

Melihat itu, Naruto mengangguk sedikit, sudah menduganya. Tapi yang membuatnya kagum adalah bagaimana perempuan itu bukan saja menganalisi statistika tubuh, tapi bisa memberi rekomendasi regimen latihan untuk meningkatkannya. Hampir setara dengan Tsunade. Perempuan ini bisa menjadi _physical trainer_ yang hebat di masa depan nanti.

Tapi ketika Riko melihat tubuh Kagami, matanya melebar tidak percaya. Naruto tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Six-pack, ototnya jelas sekali kelihatan. Kaya model-model L-M*n. Badannya bukan badan anak kelas 10 SMA, itu badan laki-laki 30 tahun yang rajin olahraga dan mengelola badannya dengan baik.

Sesampai Riko melihat tubuh Uzumaki Naruto, ia melebarkan matanya lagi. Bukan karena kagum atau apa, lebih karena terkejut.

' _Apa ini? Badannya...'_

 _0000_

 _0000_

 _0000_

' _...tidak mempunyai angka?! Tetapi.. Bahkan anggota tubuh yang tertutup saja masih mempunyai angka, walaupun samar-samar! Ini seolah dia... Seolah dia ditutupi oleh baju armor, yang tebal.'_ Pikir Riko terkejut. Ia melihat ke arah wajah Uzumaki, tetapi sang Uzumaki hanya tersenyum, seolah sudah mengira ini bakal terjadi.

' _...orang ini... Siapa dia?!'_

"Ada apa, Riko?" Suara Hyuuga membuat Riko tersadar ke dunia nyata.

Riko membetulkan postur tubuhnya, dan membatuk sedikit. "Ehem. Tidak apa-apa, Hyuuga-kun."

"Baiklah.. Eh, apakah Kuroko Tetsuna-kun sudah datang?" Lanjut Riko, melihat kearah sekeliling.

"Etto..." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul di depan Riko, membuat Riko melebarkan matanya kaget. "Saya disini." Suara feminim itu kembali melanjutkan.

Riko melebarkan matanya terkejut, ketika baru menyadari ada perempuan di depannya. Rambut biru sebahu, badan yang mungil.. Badan yang mungil dan hawa keberadaan yang kecil.. Perempuan ini seolah-olah tidak terlihat...

"Kau-kau.. Kuroko Tetsuna?!" Tanya Riko dengan syok.

"Ya."

"Apa kau ingin try-out untuk mencoba menjadi manager?"

"Aku ingin try-out menjadi pemain." Ucapnya dengan penuh determinasi.

"EHH?!" Adalah gema teriakan shock dari satu gymnasium.

Minus Naruto.

-Chapter End-

* * *

A/N: Oke... Oke.. Endingnya.. Dipaksain banget ya. T-T Aduh, sorry banget buat ngegantugin kalian. Ini ide tiba-tiba keluar. Udah lama nonton KnB, dan sekarang semangat basketku lagi tinggi... Dengan playoff semakin mendekat, dan tim favoritku, GSW udah mempunyai rekor 60-6 dan dalam trek untuk mencetak rekor baru, aku jadi semangat muahaha. Oke, oke, abaikan.

Jadi sebenernya buat kalian yang nanya... Story ini apaansih? Romance? Crack ato apa?

Oke... Ini sebenernya sih genre adventure, karena aku emang bener-bener akan mengikuti dunia KnB, bukan hanya romance doang. Tentu aku juga masukin romance karena... Karena aku suka romance, aku akui.

Fem-Kuroko?! Oke, aku gatau kenapa milih ini. Akhir-akhir ini baca fanfic fem-kuroko, dan langsung teriket(?) Sama story itu. Dan juga, ngeliat banyak deviantart fem-kuroko, kawai bangett wkwk.

Chapter selanjutnya baru kita akan ngeliat kemampuan Naruto yang sebenernya di pertandingan antara kelas 10 dan 11, dimana Naruto mengeluarkan sedikir kemampuannya muahaha.

Posisi Naruto adalah Point-guard, jadi bakal mengganti posisi Izuki. Maap, Izuki-senpai.

Oke, sampai ketemu chapter berikutnya yang entah kapan akan dateng(?) /plak


	2. Chapter 2

_Sebelumnya di U_ _zumaki no... Eh, Maksudnya Kuroko no Basuke..._

* * *

 _"Baiklah.. Eh, apakah Kuroko Tetsuna-kun sudah datang?" Lanjut Riko, melihat ke arah sekeliling._

 _"Etto..." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul di depan Riko, membuat Riko melebarkan matanya kaget. "Saya di sini." Suara feminin itu kembali melanjutkan._

 _Riko melebarkan matanya terkejut, ketika baru menyadari ada perempuan di depannya. Rambut biru sebahu, badan yang mungil.. Badan yang mungil dan hawa keberadaan yang kecil.. Perempuan ini seolah-olah tidak terlihat..._

 _"Kau-kau.. Kuroko Tetsuna?!" Tanya Riko dengan syok._

 _"Ya."_

 _"Apa kau ingin try-out untuk mencoba menjadi manajer?"_

 _"Aku ingin try-out menjadi pemain." Ucapnya dengan penuh determinasi._

 _"EHH?!" Adalah gema teriakan syok dari satu gymnasium._

 _Minus Naruto_

-LineBreak-

Setelah semua berjalan dengan lancar, hari ini bisa dibilang hari yang melelahkan. Setelah mereka semua dicek oleh Riko, mereka melakukan beberapa tes fisik untuk mengetes mereka. Berlari 10 putaran, stretching, dan melalukan _shootaround_ bola basket.

Tetsuna payah dalam menembak bola basket, adalah apa yang ia pelajari di hari itu.

Ia tentu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat shooting sangat jelek Tetsuna, mendapatkan reaksi kedutan alis mata dan sebuah glare.

Oh, dan juga lemparan basket ke kepalanya.

Untuk cewek boncel yang keliatannya gabisa dorong troli sekalipun, dia keras banget kalo lempar basket.

Ia melakukan oke saat shooting, memasukan 10/10 dari freethrow, 9/10 dari mid-range, dan 10/10 dari three point. Heh, jangan tanya dia kenapa dia bisa mendapat skor lebih bagus dari three point daripada midrange. Kadang ia memang aneh.

Ohya, Kagami juga melakukan bagus, ia pikir, ia terlalu sibuk mengejek shooting Tetsuna daripada melihat aksi Kagami.

Meh, ia juga mendapatkan beberapa pandangan penasaran dari coach. Maa, sepertinya coach masih penasaran dengan statistik badannya. Meh, mungkin besok ia akan memberitahunya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka selesai sekitar jam 6. Lumayan, ia sudah lama tidak meregangkan tubuhnya. Melihat karena rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, jalan kaki adalah opsi terbaiknya untuk pulang. Sambil menikmati udara sejuk sore ini.

Tetapi...

Naruto melihat ke orang di sampingnya dengan wajah jengkel.

"Apa kau mengikutiku, pendek?!"

Kuroko Tetsuna, wajah datarnya masih memandang ke depan dan tidak mengalihkan wajahnya ke Naruto, menjawab dengan tenang.

"Kita kebetulan melewati jalan yang sama. Dan juga, tinggimu hanya beberapa inci lebih tinggi dariku, Naruto-kun."

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya. Melihat ke arah langit yang mulus tanpa bintang, ia menguapkan mulutnya, kelihatan lelah dan ngantuk dengan hari ini.

"...kau menghabiskan setengah waktu sekolah untuk tidur, dan kau masih mengantuk?" Celetuk Tetsuna, nadanya monoton seperti biasa, tetapi tetap saja membuat Naruto jengkel entah kenapa untuk yang keribuan kalinya, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafasnya, tidak mempunyai balasan untuk itu.

"Ne, rumahmu di sekitar sekitar sini?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, mendapatkan sebuah anggukan dari Tetsuna. "Blok A, B atau C?"

"B." Naruto menaikan alisnya dengan terkejut. Itu blok tempat dia tinggal juga.

"Oke.. Nomor berapa?" Tanya Naruto lanjut.

"4A."

Naruto berkedip, sebelum akhirnya melihat ke arah Tetsuna dengan deadpan.

"...kau tidak bercanda, bukan?" Tanya Naruto, mencoba memasang wajah se-deadpan yang ia bisa(?).

Tetsuna mengedipkan kedua mata birunya kebingungan dan kemudian melihat Naruto sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa ada masalah, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Tetsuna dengan bingung.

"Alamat itu... Tepat di depan rumahku." Jawab Naruto dengan datar, sambil menepok jidatnya.

"...eh? Oh, jadi kau adalah orang yang baru pindah ke rumah lama Mugurumi-jii-san." Ucap Tetsuna, realisasi terlihat di wajahnya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Begitulah. Pamanku membelikannya untukku. Dia sangat kaya, menulis bukunya itu. Aku dulu tinggal di Konoha, sebuah kota kecil yang tidak akan kau tahu. Tinggal di sana sampai aku 5 tahun, setelah itu pamanku membawaku berkeliling bersamanya. Kau tahu, keliling dunia, mencari inspirasi untuk seri buku selanjutnya. Aku baru kembali ke Jepang sekitar dua tahun yang lalu."

Mendengar itu, Tetsuna menaikan alisnya. "Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?" Tanya Tetsuna.

"Meninggal." Naruto berkata dengan aku kasual. "Ayahku meninggal sejak aku lahir. Ibu meninggal saat melahirkanku dan ayah mengalami kecelakaan saat aku hanya berumur beberapa bulan."

"Eh?" Gumam Tetsuna, sedikit kaget karena menyadari ia sudah menyentuh topik sensitif. "Maaf. Aku tidak tahu."

"Maa, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sempat membuat ikatan dengan mereka. Tentu, mereka orang tuaku, tapi.. Tidak ada ikatan, kau tahu? Walaupun Tante dan Paman terus menceritakan kisah mereka padaku, tetapi untukku, mereka hanyalah dua orang asing yang melahirkanku, kau tahu? Tentu, aku menghormati mereka berdua sebagai orangtuaku tapi.. Ah, aku hanya cerewet, bukan? Lupakan itu."

Tetsuna melihat kearah Naruto. "Aku mengerti." Ucap Tetsuna simpel.

"Eh?"

"Orangtuaku.." Tetsuna bergumam sebentar. Ini adalah cerita yang personal. Bahkan ia tidak pernah menceritakan ini ke siapapun, termasuk Kiseki no Sedai yang adalah teman terdekatnya. Tetsuna melihat lagi kearah Naruto yang kini melihatnya dengan penasaran. Lelaki ini.. Pertama ia bisa merasakannya, Kuroko Tetsuna, lalu ia membuat dirinya memanggil Naruto dengan nama panggilannya, bukan dengan nama keluarganya. Dan kemudian ini? Tetsuna tidak tahu, tetapi jika berada di sekitar si pirang idiot ini.. Ia selalu merasa nyaman mengatakan apapun kepada sang pirang itu. Tanpa takut dikasihani, dijudge, dan dihina. Entah darimana Tetsuna mendapatkan kepercayaan seperti itu, tetapi, itulah apa yang dia percayakan.

"Keluargamu? Ada apa dengan mereka?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Tetsuna kembali sadar ke dunia nyata.

"Ah ya," Tetsuna mengukirkan senyuman. "Keluargaku.." Gumam Tetsuna. "Aku ini... Bisa dibilang anak yang tidak diinginkan."

"Eh?"

"Orangtuaku memiliku saat mereka masih 20 tahun, masih kuliah dan belum menikah. Sebuah kesalahan. Mereka berdua bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih. Hanyalah dua teman yang bersenang-senang di bar." Ucap Tetsuna, mengenang kembali kisahnya. "Jika mereka adalah orang biasa, tentu mereka hanya akan mencoba mengaborsiku. Atau, ibuku akan mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya untuk merawatku. Tetapi..." Tetsuna menghela nafas. "Ibuku berasal dari keluarga yang tua dan tradisional, kau tahu. Ayahnya adalah mantan biksu kuil. Karena itu, mendengar anaknya yang hamil di luar nikah, ia memaksa ayahku untuk menikahi ibuku. Jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, mungkin itu tidak masalah. Tetapi mereka tidak. Dan lebih lagi, ayahku adalah anak dari seorang konglomerat. Ini adalah skandal." Tetsuna melihat kearah langit. "Sejak kecil aku disembunyikan. Diabaikan. Selalu dibilang untuk menghindari orang. Untuk mencoba membuat diriku tidak terlihat, agar berita skandal mereka tidak terbongkar..."

Mendengar itu, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Mereka bahkan tidak pernah ada, atau jarang di rumah. Status legal mereka menikah, tetapi, mereka tidak tinggal serumah. Mereka hanya datang bersama sebulan sekali ke rumah, untuk memenuhi peraturan bahwa pengurus atau orangtua anak di bawah 17 tahun, harus setidaknya bertemu atau menjaga anaknya sekali, dalam sebulan."

Tetsuna menutup matanya. Mencoba menahan tangisan yang ingin keluar. Apa yang akan Naruto katakan? Apa dia tidak ingin berteman dengan anak seperti dia yang bahkan tidak diinginkan oleh kedua orangtuanya?

*Srek*

Mata Tetsuna terbuka lebar merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari tubuhnya, dan tanpa sadar, kepalanya menyandar ke badan yang menyelimutinya, mencoba menutupi mukanya agar seseorang yang memeluknya ini tidak melihat wajah tangisannya.

"Hey..." Naruto memegang wajah Tetsuna dengan halus, dan mengangkatnya untuk memaksa Tetsuna melihat kearahnya. Tetsuna melebarkan matanya, terkejut. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya, merasakan tangan Naruto menyentuh pipinya.

Naruto kemudian memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Orangtuamu itu memang idiot," Ucap Naruto sambil menatap mata biru Tetsuna. "Kesalahan? Kau? Aku yakin jika aku mempunyai anak yang sangat cantik dan imut, aku tidak akan memanggilnya sebuah kesalahan, siapapun yang mengandunginya!" Seru Naruto.

Pipi Tetsuna semakin memerah mendengar itu.

"Dan lagipula, selama ini kau sukses tanpa mereka bukan? Menjadi pemain basket yang hebat, sampai bisa diakui sebagai pemain keenam Kiseki no Sedai.. Pemain bayangan ke-6." Tetsuna sedikit terkejut menyadari kalau Naruto mengetahui itu. Walaupun semua sudah tahu ia dari Teiko, belum ada yang mengkoneksinya dengan pemain ke-6 mitos dari Kiseki no Sedai. "Kau tidak membutuhkan mereka, dan mereka akan sangat membutuhkanmu, karena dalam jangka beberapa tahun kedepan, kita akan menjadi pemain terbaik Jepang! Dan beberapa tahun kemudian kita akan menjadi pemain terbaik dunia!" Seru Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri.

Tetsuna hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu dan mengelus rambut Tetsuna. "Tentu!"

Selama beberapa detik, mereka menikmati berada di rangkulan satu sama lain.

...

...

...

Awkward.

"Hoy, kalo mau pacaran jangan di tengah jalan. Cari kamar sono!" Celetuk sebuah suara di belakang mereka.

Dengan cepat, Naruto dan Tetsuna melepaskan satu sama lain, keduanya terlihat mempunyai rona merah di pipi masing-masing, dan kelihatan jelas sekali menghindari untuk melihat wajah satu sama lain.

"Eh? Kagami?!" Seru Naruto, ketika melihat orang yang tadi suruh mereka 'cari kamar' adalah seorang berbadan besar dan berambut merah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagami Taiga.

"Taiga-kun.." Gumam Tetsuna. "Apa kau membuntuti kami?" Tanya Tetsuna dengan monoton dan kasual.

"HA?! Kurang kerjaan banget aku buntutin kalian!" Seru Kagami kesal, urat-urat kelihatan jelas di dahinya.

"Oy, Kagami... Um, sebelum ada yang sakit hati, aku cuma ingin bilang aku bukan gay." Ucap Naruto dengan hati-hati, seolah tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Kagami.

"Terus apa hubungannya denganku, ngehe?!" Balas Kagami, masih terlihat kesal.

"Ah jadi begitu ya," Tetsuna mengangguk, seolah memecahkan sebuah misteri yang bahkan tidak bisa dipecahkan oleh Sherlock Holmes. "Taiga-kun jatuh cinta pada Naruto-kun pada pandangan pertama, jadi ia membuntuti Naruto-kun.." Gumam Tetsuna lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"IDE DARIMANA ITU HAH?! AKU BUKAN GAY!"

"Kalu begitu, apa alasanmu membuntuti kami selain terkagum-kagum atas kegantengan diriku yang sangat keren ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan deadpan. Wajah Kagami yang tadi kelihatan sangat kesal entah kenapa bisa terlihat lebih kesal lagi.

Naruto kemudian menatap kearah Tetsuna, dan kemudian Kagami lagi.

"Sungguh, Kagami?" Naruto melihat kearah Tetsuna. Wajah monoton. Dada yang rata. Postur yang boncel. "Tipe cewekmu adalah orang yang seperti dia? Tentu dia sangat kawaii seperti seorang _loli_ , dengan postur yang boncel dan wajahnya itu tapi..." Naruto kemudian mendekati wajahnya ke kuping Kagami, tangannya berada di sisi mulutnya, agar Tetsuna tidak bisa melihat apa yang dikatakan mulutnya. "...tapi dibagian dada, dia sama seperti coach, alias tidak ada sama sekali." Bisik Naruto pelan-pelan ke Kagami.

Mungkin tidak terlalu pelan untuk hanya Kagami yang mendengarnya.

"OUCHHH! SAKIITTT!"

Kagami dengan deadpan melihat Tetsuna, dengan wajah yang kesal, menusuk pinggang Naruto dengan jari-jarinya. Kagami langsung berkeringat ketika Tetsuna mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kagami sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"...menyeramkan.." Gumam Kagami.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Taiga-kun?"

"Tidak!"

-LineBreak-

Sambil menghela nafasnya, Kagami mengangkat nampan yang berisi selusin burger miliknya, mengabaikan tatapan gila dari penghuni sekitar.

Maji Burger, bisa dibilang adalah salah satu restoran fast-food yang mempunyai lokasi yang sangat strategis. Bertempat di dekat perkantoran dan sekolahan, dan juga cukup dekat dengan perumahan dan stasiun kereta. Orang-orang yang baru datang ke sini bisa langsung makan di Maji Burger, begitu juga anak sekolahan dan para pekerja yang sangat lelah dari aktivitas mereka, saat pulang bisa mampir ke Maji Burger, karena arahnya searah dengan Stasiun dan juga daerah perumahan.

Ia berjalan, untuk mencari meja untuk makan, sebelum sebuah tangan memegang bajunya, menahannya untuk berjalan. Kagami mengedutkan alisnya, mengetahui jelas siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Maa, maa Kagami, kau ingin ke mana? Meja kita kan di sini!" Seru seorang berambut pirang dengan cengiran yang sudah Kagami benci itu.

Si pirang itu sedang duduk. Di depannya ada semangkok ramen yang entah kenapa disediakan di restoran fast-food yang jelas-jelas mempunyai kata 'burger' di namanya.

Dan entah kenapa restoran ini juga menyediakan Vanilla Milkshake, seperti yang perempuan yang duduk di samping si pirang itu minum. Di depan dan di lain sisi meja mereka ada sebuah kursi kosong yang jelas-jelas mereka sisakan untuk Kagami.

Kagami menghela nafasnya, dan kemudian mencoba berjalan lagi, mencoba mengabaikan seorang pirang yang sedang menarik bajunya ini.

"Maa, yakin ingin mencari meja lain?" Mendengar itu, Kagami melihat sekeliling.

Yep, karena tempat ini strategis dan juga ini jamnya anak sekolahan dan para pekerja pulang, restoran ini sangat penuh.

Kagami mengedutkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafasnya dan duduk di depan mereka.

Menaruh nampannya dengan kasar, Kagami melihat kearah mereka berdua.

"Maa, Kagami, bilang dong kalo pengen ke Maji Burger! Insiden di jalanan itu kan ga harus terjadi!" Seru Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap pinggangnya dan memberi Tetsuna sebuah glare yang diabaikan.

"Gimana pengen bilang?! Kalian yang tiba-tiba menuduhku dan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan!" Seru Kagami dengan kesal.

"...ah, masa sih?"

"...benarkah?"

Ucap Naruto dan Tetsuna bersamaan, wajah mereka berdua terlihat sangat innocent, seolah benar-benar tidak tahu.

Urat Kagami langsung keluar lagi karena kesal, mengetahui jelas bahwa mereka berdua tahu ia benar. Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Kagami hanya menghela nafasnya dan memakan burgernya, mencoba mengabaikan dua setan di depannya.

"...tempat ini jelas sekali lebih bagus jika mereka menambah sedikit oranye disini." Naruto berkata dengan tiba-tiba.

"Baka, oranye? Lebih bagus jika dipenuhi dengan biru. Warna yang teduh."

"Biru? Di tempat burger? Secara standar, tempat burger itu biasanya mempunyai standar merah!"

"...kata siapa?"

Alis Kagami berkedut kesal, selesai ia menghabiskan burger kelimanya. Mencoba mengabaikan argumen gajelas dua orang di depannya. Mereka berdua sudah selesai makan dan minum, kenapa ga pergi aja sih?!

"Ohya, kudengar Takagi Sato putus dengan pacarnya, Rin Makoto." Naruto kembali berkata lagi.

"...kau menonton gossip?"

"Hey! Aku lebih suka memanggilnya, 'mengumpulkan informasi' dari orang-orang terkenal."

"...tentu."

"Apa itu dengan pandangan 'aku-tidak-percaya' yang aku lihat?!"

"Ah? Kau hanya salah lihat, Naruto-kun."

"Aku jelas tahu apa yang aku lihat!"

Melihat kedua orang di depannya berargumen lagi, Kagami mencoba menahan tempernya. Apakah ini cara Tuhan untuk mengetes kesabarannya? Menghabiskan burger ke-12nya, Kagami kemudian meminum soda yang ia pesan bersama burgernya, langsung menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan.

Kagami menghela nafasnya lagi. "Oy," Ucapnya, membuat Naruto dan Tetsuna berhenti berargumen. Mereka sedang ditengah-tengah berargumen tentang mana yang lebih kuat, Zombie dengan kemampuan berpikir atau Werewolves yang bisa berubah kapanpun mereka mau. Bagaimana mereka bisa ke topik itu dari topik tentang sepasang selebriti, Kagami tidak tahu.

"Uzumaki Naruto dan Kuroko Tetsuna, bukan?" Tanya Kagami, mencoba memastikan nama mereka.

Naruto menatap Kagami dengan deadpan. "Melupakan nama kita pada hari pertama?"

Kagami mengedutkan alisnya.

"...Taiga-kun memang yang terburuk." Tetsuna menambahkan.

Sebuah urat-urat mulai terlihat di dahi Kagami.

Kagami menghela nafasnya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

' _Harus sabar. Harus sabar. Harus sabar.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati, seolah ucapan itu adalah sebuah mantra.

"Aku sudah dengar dari coach kalau Kuroko berasal dari Teiko, SMP yang memangkan piala nasional 3 kali berturut-turut. Tapi, Uzumaki... Siapa kau? Coach dan yang lainnya sepertinya tidak pernah mendengar namamu, dan mereka sangat memperhatikan bola basket SMP, untuk melihat potensial rekruit dan musuh..." Kagami berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Naruto. Tetsuna, yang juga penasaran, diam-diam juga melihat kearah Naruto.

"Dan aku yakin kau bukanlah nama yang tenggelam diantara banyak atlet bintang SMP. Skillmu saat shootaround, walaupun kau mencoba menyembunyikannya, cukup bagus. Konsistensi itu... Gerakan kaki itu... Dan shooting form yang sudah dilatih secara konsisten.. Terlihat sekali kau adalah seorang pemain yang sudah lama bermain basket. Seseorang yang menguasai permainan ini sejak lama, dan berusaha meningkatkan skillnya untuk menjadi lebih konsisten." _'Seperti aku.'_ Kagami menambahkannya dalam hati.

Kagami memerhatikan Naruto, sekaligus Tetsuna dengan mata yang menyipit.

' _Yang satu tidak mempunyai bau sama sekali.'_ Kagami melihat kearah Tetsuna. _'Dan yang satunya,'_ Ia kemudian melihat kearah Naruto. _'Mempunyai bau yang hambar. Bau yang tidak membuatmu senang, ataupun enek. Bau yang hambar, seolah kau mencium udara. Bau yang mencoba berbaur dengan sekelilingnya.'_ Mulutnya kemudian menyeringai lebar, _excited_ akan prospek melawan lawan seperti mereka berdua.

' _Aku tidak tahu ke Jepang akan membawakan sebuah tantangan seperti ini... Kukira hanya di Amerika saja yang akan memberiku tantangan. Kiseki no Sedai.. Kuroko Tetsuna.. Dan Uzumaki Naruto... Heh, aku jadi tidak sabar!'_

-LineBreak-

Riko Aida bisa dibilang adalah orang yang gampang penasaran, dan seseorang yang akan melakukan segala cara untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

Seorang lawan yang mempunyai skill yang tidak ia ketahui? Ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mengetahuinya.

Sebuah tim yang mempunyai Ace yang misterius dan tidak diketahui? Ia akan melakukan segalanya untuk mengetahui tentang Acenya.

Dan kini, sebuah rerkrutan baru yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya, bukan nama besar, tetapi mempunyai skill yang jelas sekali diatas anak seumurannya? Tentu ia akan mencoba mengetahuinya, dan biasanya, untuk mengetahuinya hanyalah mengetik nama orang itu di Google.

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

Riko mengetik nama itu, penasaran dengan apa yang disembunyikan pemuda itu. Tidak seperti Kagami, yang walaupun misterius sendiri, sudah memberitahu Riko semua yang ia ingin ketahui. Stat badan. SMP sebelumnya. Skillset-nya.

Tidak seperti Uzumaki, yang menyembunyikan stat badan, sekretif atas asal usulnya, dan memberikan Riko apa yang ingin Riko lihat, bukan segalanya.

Riko menaikan alisnya ketika yang muncul dari hasil searchnya, semuanya adalah artikel dan website berbahasa spanyol. Adapun beberapa yang memakai bahasa yang ia tidak ketahui. Serbia, mungkin?

Hasil image searchnya, adalah yang membuat Riko membuka matanya sangat lebar karena terkejut.

Terlihat banyak gambar Naruto, memakai jersey basket tim professional, nomor '4' terlihat di punggungnya sedang mendribble bola.

Banyak sekali gambar Naruto, yang jelas-jelas masih terlihat 14 tahun, bermain di sebuah liga. Sebuah search lagi membuat Riko mengetahui bahwa benar, Naruto bermain di liga professional basket eropa, Euro League.

Dari Wikipedia (anak ini bahkan mempunyai Wikipedia-nya sendiri) berbahasa spanyol yang Riko translate melalui Google Translate, Naruto adalah seorang point guard utama klub basket Barcelona, yang menandatangani kontrak professionalnya bersama Barcelona setahun yang lalu setelah bermain bersama klub itu di Junior League. Di musim pertamanya di Euro League bersama Barcelona, dia berhasil membawa Barcelona menjadi juara Eropa, walaupun masih 14 tahun.

 _10.8 Ppg, 16.9 Apg, 6.2 Rpg, 4.1 Spg, 1.4 Bpg. 52℅ FG, 54℅ 3PT FG, 95℅ FT._

Mata Riko melebar melihat stat itu. 10 point per game.. 17 assist per game.. 6 rebound per game.. 4 steal per game, dan 1 blok per game, dalam 35 menit permainan. Dan juga Field Goal-nya.. 50-50-90?! Itu adalah nomor elit!

Stat itu bukan stat Euroleague! Itu stat Point Guard NBA!

Banyak berita yang memberitahu bahwa Naruto adalah bintang berikutnya. Press Eropa memberikannya banyak julukan. The Next Magic Johnson.. The Next Michael Jordan.. Banyak lagi.

Tapi melihat paragraf terakhir, Riko melebarkan matanya.

' _Ketika di final Euroleague melawan Fenerbahce dari Turkey, Naruto merobek ACL-nya saat mencoba melakukan Hot-step Lay-up. Cedera parah itu membuat masa depan Naruto menjadi redup, masih pada umur 14 tahun. Melihat bahwa pemain yang biasanya merobek ACL-nya jarang sekali sembuh dan kembali normal performanya, Barcelona memutuskan kontrak Naruto. Naruto juga menyatakan bahwa ia akan pensiun sementara dari Liga Professional, untuk mengobati kakinya. Setelah itu dia mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali ke negara kelahirannya di Jepang.'_

Riko melebarkan matanya. Merobek ACL adalah cedera paling parah yang seorang atlet basket bisa temui.

Riko kemudian baru mengingat kalau saat shootaround, Naruto tidak pernah melakukan suatu aktivitas yang memberi stress pada kaki kanannya. Ia tidak melakukan dunk. Ia layup pun dengan loncat dari kaki kirinya. Ketika melakukan jumpshoot, ia selalu memastikan kaki kirinya mendarat terlebih dahulu. Riko kira ia hanya lebih memilih memakai kaki kirinya, walaupun bukan seorang yang kidal. Tapi semuanya masuk akal.

' _Apa cedera ACL-nya benar-benar sudah sembuh? Dengan pemain seperti dia, kita bisa memenangkan InterHigh!'_

Menyembuhkan cedera ACL seperti itu biasanya membutuhkan setahun, plus rehabilitasi. Dan operasinya juga bisa dibilang mahal. Riko tahu, walaupun ini sudah lebih setahun, Riko tahu kakinya pasti masih tidak 100℅ sembuh.

-LineBreak-

Suara pantulan bola basket membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya. Setelah makan di Maji Burger, Kagami sepertinya semangat untuk bermain basket, dan mengajak Naruto dan Tetsuna duel, dua lawan satu.

Kesombongannya membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Walaupun mempuntai potensial yang tinggi, Kagami masih menganggap dirinya jauh lebih hebat dari mereka berdua. Dia meremehkan lawannya.

Naruto melihat kearah kaki kanannya dengan keras, sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah tempat duduk di samping lapangan.

Kagami dan Tetsuna menatapnya bingung.

"Maa, kalian berdua saja yang bermain. Aku sudah lelah karena latihan tadi. Kalian bersenang-senanglah, aku akan menunggu kalian disini." Ucap Naruto dengan kasual, duduk di samping bangku, dan menaruh tasnya dan tas Tetsuna –yang dilempar Tetsuna kearahnya ketika mengetahui bahwa ia akan bermain basket—di sampingnya.

Tetsuna hanya senang bisa bermain basket lagi, sementara Kagami, walaupun kecewa tidak bisa mengetes kemampuan Naruto, masih terlihat senang bisa mengetes kemampuan lawan yang katanya, 'tidak memiliki bau'.

...

Ya, Kagami emang aneh dengan kata-katanya.

Permainan dimulai.

Tetsuna yang pertama memegang bolanya. Kagami memerhatikannya dengan intens, mengantisipasi sebuah gerakan hebat.

Naruto memerhatikan Tetsuna. Dari apa yang ia lihat pada _shootaround_ , Tetsuna tidak bisa _shooting_. Seseorang yang tidak bisa melakukan shooting, biasanya ahli dalam ball handling dan passing. _'Seperti Jason Kidd.'_ Pikir Naruto. Seorang playmaker murni. Jarang sekali pemain basket bisa memasteri semua skill, karena itu pemain seperti Michael Jordan, yang bisa pass, steal, block, shoot, dan rebound adalah sebuah legenda.

Tetsuna terus mendribble bolanya tanpa bergerak, seolah mencoba menganalisis defense Kagami. Naruto menatapnya lagi dengan intens.

' _Tuk.'_

...dan kemudian bola tadi mengenai kaki Tetsuna, membuat bola itu menggiling keluar lapangan.

...

...

"BWAHAHAHA!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ball handling Tetsuna, air mata sampai keluar dari matanya. Tangan kirinya memegang perutnya sementara tangan kanannya menunjuk kearah Tetsuna, yang kini mempunyai ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

"I-itu... BWAHAHAHA adalah ball handling paling terburuk yang pernah aku li—"

*BUGH*

"ARRKH Naruto Junior!"

Entah kapan Tetsuna sudah mengambil bola basketnya kembali dan melemparnya kearah Naruto, tepat di area di antara selangkangan Naruto.

Ouch..

Kagami yang melihat itu, secara insting merapatkan kakinya, mencoba untuk melindungi 'harta berharganya'.

-LineBreak-

Sejak dari awal, sudah terlihat jelas sekali bahwa Kagami mendominasi Tetsuna dan jelas sekali kalau skil Tetsuna dibawah rata-rata.

 _Slash_

Bolanya lagi-lagi disteal Kagami karena dribbling ceroboh Tetsuna, Kagami lari kearah ring, entah Tetsuna mengejar Kagami atau tidak, karena dalam beberapa detik, Kagami jauh dari Tetsuna dan kini melakukan dunk lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Naruto menatap semuanya dari pinggir dengan intens. Jelas sekali Kuroko sudah mengerahkan semuanya, dan Kagami bahkan tidak memakai seperempat kemampuannya.

' _Speasialis, huh?'_ Gumam Naruto di dalam hati. _'Tidak banyak orang yang menjadi speasialis di dalam satu hal, karena jelas sekali, mereka mengabaikan segala aspek lainnya dan kau tidak bisa sukses menjadi pemain basket tanpa lebih dari satu skill. Walaupun begitu, seorang spesialis biasanya sudah mempunyai permainan rata-rata di semua aspek, baru kemudian mereka meninggalkan segala aspek itu dan benar-benar fokus ke dalam satu skill. Maupun itu rebounding, shooting, atau passing.'_

"Oy, main yang bener dong!"

"Aku sudah mencoba semampuku, Taiga-kun."

' _Tapi dia.. Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai kemampuan di aspek lain. Seorang spesialis passer yang benar-benar tidak mempunyai kemampuan di lain hal.. Berarti dia dari awal sudah fokus kepada permainan passingnya. Di mata Kagami, tentu saja Tetsuna bermain seperti orang yang pertama kali bermain basket. Kau tidak bisa menunjukan skill passingmu di permainan one-on-one. Pantas saja, lemparannya itu sangat cepat, keras dan selalu tepat sasaran. Dari awal, dia memang sudah berdedikasi untuk menjadi spesialis passer.'_ Bibir Naruto kemudian melengkung kebawah. _'Tetapi, siapa yang memotivasinya? Seseorang memotivasinya untuk benar-benar fokus pada satu skill dan mengabaikan skill lain. Basket bukanlah permainan dengan satu skill. Spesialis memang dibutuhkan, tetapi spesialis tanpa kemampuan lain selain kemampuan spesialnya...'_ Naruto menyipitkan matanya, _'...akan sangat buruk untuk pertumbuhannya.'_

"Apa kau meremehkanku?!" Teriak Kagami.

Naruto kemudian menyadari bahwa bola basketnya kini berada di samping kakinya. Kagami pasti memblock lagi-lagi percobaan shoot Kuroko.

"Mainlah dengan seluruh tenagamu!" Lanjut Kagami.

"Aku sudah bermain dengan seluruh tenagaku, Taiga-kun. Bukankah sudah jelas sekali kalau Taiga-kun adalah yang terkuat?" Balas Tetsuna dengan blunt, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Lo ngajak berantem, hah?!" Seru Kagami dengan kesal. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya.

' _Posturnya kecil dan lemah.. Dan juga, iapun adalah perempuan. Aku tahu banyak perempuan yang mempunyai postur kecil dan lemah, tapi mempunyai skill yang hebat...'_ Pikir Kagami.

Kagami kemudian membalikan badannya, dan membuang nafasnya dengan kecewa. _'Dia sangat lemah, bahkan ia tidak mempunyai bau sama sekali.'_ Pikir Kagami, ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Naruto, yang daritadi memandang mereka bermain dengan mata yang tajam. _'Sementara dia...'_ Kagami menyipitkan matanya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Ucap Kagami sembari memakai jaketnya, bersiap untuk pulang. Ia kemudian memutarkan badannya dan memandang tajam kearah Tetsuna. "Aku tidak ingin bermain bersama orang yang lemah." Ucàp Kagami tajam, membuat Tetsuna menundukan wajahnya. Poninya menutupi wajahnya, membuat Kagami tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"Biarkan aku memberikan nasihat padamu," Lanjutnya selagi merapikan barang-barangnya ke tasnya.

"Berhentilah bermain basket." Ucapnya, Kagami, dengan tajam. Naruto menyipitkan matanya kearah Kagami, tangannya mengepal.

"Mencintai permainannya dan bekerja keras untuk itu memang bagus, tapi kalau dari awal tidak mempunyai talenta, kau lebih baik menye—"

"Hahaha!" Kagami terinterupsi ketika mendengar suara tawa Naruto. Bukan suara tawa karena lelucon, melainkan suara tawa yang hambar.

"Apa kau akan bilang kepada Tetsuna untuk menyerah?" Naruto bertanya, seolah mendengar sesuatu yang sangat tidak terpercaya. "Ah maaf, maaf. Nostalgia." Ucap Naruto, mengayunkan tangannya kearah mereka. "Kau tahu, yang lucu adalah, itu adalah sebuah kata-kata yang seseorang pernah katakan padaku." Mata Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi serius, membuat Kagami menyipitkan matanya.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada orang itu, setahun kedepan?" Naruto melanjutkan, mengambil bola basket yang ada di kakinya, dan berjalan kearah Tetsuna."Aku mengalahkan timnya. 143-75, dan aku dengan baik menskor 82 point untuk timku." Mata Kagami dan Tetsuna melebar mendengar itu.

Naruto kemudian menaruh tangannya di pundak Tetsuna, memberikannya cengkraman untuk menenangkan Tetsuna. Cengkaraman itu bagaikan kata-kata, 'sudahlah, tidak apa-apa' yang tak terkatakan, membuat Tetsuna tersenyum kecil, merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar atas aksi Naruto.

"Kau tahu... Talenta, takdir, atau apalah.. Aku tidak mempercayai itu. _Bullshit._ Seseorang bisa menjadi hebat dalam sesuatu, karena mereka bekerja keras untuk itu. Bukan karena mereka dari awal mempunyai talenta untuk itu. Aku bahkan lebih mengagumi Tetsuna daripadamu. Tetsuna bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan semuanya... Tidak memperdulikan kata-kata orang lain, ia terus maju. Sementara kau..." Kagami menyipitkan matanya, ingin mengetahui opini Naruto atas dirinya.

"Ketika kau melawan lawan yang jauh lebih hebat dari dirimu, kau akan langsung kalah." Kagami mengepalkan tangannya. "Karena kau akan meremehkannya saat awal, percaya bahwa kau lebih hebat dari mereka." Kagami melebarkan matanya mendengar itu.

"Heh," Kagami menyeringai. "Aku sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang hanya bisa omong kosong. Mencetak 82 poin? Heh, jangan bercanda..."

Naruto membalasnya dengan seringaian besarnya sendiri. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Tetsuna, dan tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Kau sudah mencoba semampumu, kau sudah bagus. Lebih dari bagus. Tingkatkan skillmu, dan kau akan mengalahkan Bakagami dengan cepat!"

"OYY!"

Tetsuna mengabaikan teriakan protes Kagami, dan walaupun ingin memghentikannya, sebuah senyuman besar terukir di bibirnya ketika mendengar kata-kata semangat dari Naruto.

' _Naruto-kun.. Percaya padaku.'_

Senyuman determinasi terlihat di wajah Tetsuna. _'Aku tidak akan mematahkan kepercayaannya!'_

"Ohya, satu lagi."

Tetsuna melihat lagi kearah Naruto, ingin mendengar lagi pujiannya dan kata-kata penyemangatnya.

"Kau benar-benar payah. Tingkatkanlah semua skillmu." Ucap Naruto dengan deadpan.

...

Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan nyawanya dalam bahaya.

"Bakaruto-kun.. Bakaruto-kun.." Entah kenapa Naruto mendengar gumaman itu selagi Tetsuna berjalan kepinggir, aura gelap terlihat jelas mengelilinya.

"Untuk berfikir bahwa aku sempat percaya padanya.."

Naruto mendengar gumaman lagi.

Hmm suara aneh apa itu? Naruto pikir. Apa Tetsuna marah padanya dengan aura gelap itu disekelilingnya?

...

Maa, tidak mungkin! Tetsuna jelas-jelas sayang padanya!

Di pinggir lapangan, entah kenapa Tetsuna merasakan sebuah feeling untuk mencekek seorang pirang.

"Baiklah," Naruto kemudian menjatuhkan bolanya, "Kita lihat, sebagus apa 'talenta'-mu ini." Ucap Naruto selagi ia mendribble bola sambil berdiri.

Kagami hanya menyeringai dan kembali melepas jaketnya.

"Heh. Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu," Ucapnya sembari mengambil posisi defensif.

-LineBreak-

 _Skit._

Suara sepatu Naruto yang bergencatan dengan aspal, lagi-lagi membuat Kagami kembali kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh.

 _Between the leg hesitation ke kiri, crossover cepat kanan, dan kemudian stepback._

Dan dengan itu keseimbangan Kagami terjatuh, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dengan cepat ia kembali berdiri, tetapi sudah telat, karena Naruto kini sudah drive ke basket.

Kaki Naruto melangkah ke garis free throw, sebelum kemudian, meloncat, membuat mata Kagami melebar.

Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya yang memegang bola ke depannya dan mengayunkannya ke atas.

' _Apa yang dia lakukan?! Melakukan lay-up dari garis freethrow?!'_

Dan dengan ayunan pergelangan tangannya, bola itu lepas dari jemari Naruto, melambung sangat tinggi ke atas, dan kemudian gravitasi mengambil alih, membawa bola itu kebawah.

 _Swish._

Bola itu masuk dengan sempurna ke ring basket, tidak mengenai apapun kecuali netnya.

' _Dia melakukan teardrop shot.. Dari free-throw line?!'_ Kagami teriak di pikirannya, tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

Mendarat dengan kaki kirinya dengan elegan, Naruto kemudian berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, inten untuk menyelesaikan permainannya.

"Kau jelas mempunyai bakat," Ucap Naruto sembari melangkah ke pinggir lapangan. "Berlatih lah lebih keras."

Kagami hanya melihat sisi belakang Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka dengan seringaian lebar.

"Kau ingin kemana heh? Pertandingan belum selesai!" Seru Kagami semangat, mengambil bolanya kembali.

"...kau ini bego ya?"

"APA?! KATAKAN ITU SEKALI LAGI!"

"Bego." Naruto mengatakannya dengan deadpan. "Ini udah jam 8 malam. Aku tak tahu denganmu, tapi aku dan Tetsuna masih mempunyai PR Kimia yang belum kita kerjakan." Ucap Naruto dengan deadpan. "Emang menurutmu kalo kita jadi pemain basket kita gabakalan dapet PR ha?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya, berjalan ke arah pinggir lapangan, memakai jaketnya yang tadi sempat ia taruh di kursi, tidak lupa memberikan kepala Tetsuna, yang masih melihat kearah lapangan dengan mata melebar, usapan yang halus.

Sudah merapikan barangnya, Naruto melihat kearah Tetsuna. "Kau sudah siap pulang, Tetsuna?"

Tetsuna, sudah kembali ke alam sadar, menganggukan kepalanya, dan juga mulai merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Kau ikut, Kagami?" Tawar Naruto, yang kini sudah siap pulang, Tetsuna di sampingnya.

Kagami hanya menyeringai. "Heh. Aku masih akan disini. Aku masih merasa semangat."

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar itu, dan kemudian bersama Tetsuna, mulai berjalan ke arah rumah mereka.

Saat perjalanan, untuk pertama kalinya mereka hening. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, mereka selalu saja berargumen untuk sesuatu. Semuanya selalu diawali oleh Naruto yang memberikan komentar absurd tentang sesuatu, dan kemudian balasan tajam dan blunt dari Tetsuna.

"Naruto-kun," Ucap Tetsuna halus. Mengejutkan Naruto, karena ia kira ia yang harus memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Hmm?"

"Kakimu..."

"Eh?"

"Kakimu cedera bukan?" Tanya Tetsuna, melihat kearah mata Naruto dengan serius.

Mendengar itu, Naruto sedikit terkejut. Ia tidak menduga Tetsuna bisa melihatnya. Bahkan coachpun tidak menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Naruto membalas tanya ke Tetsuna, sebuah seringaian terlihat di bibirnya.

"Kau melakukan semuanya dengan kaki kirimu, tidak pernah memberikan tekanan pada kaki kananmu. Ketika kau meloncat, kau melakukannya dengan kaki kirimu, ketika mendarat kau seolah selalu memastikan bahwa kaki kirimu yang mendarat terlebih dahulu, melakukan jab step dengan kaki kirimu. Kau melakukan semuanya dengan kaki kirimu, seolah tidak ingin memberikan tekanan pada kaki kananmu." Tetsuna memberi jeda sedikit. "Itu adalah perilaku seseorang yang takut sesuatu terjadi dengan kaki kanannya jika ia memberikan tekanan terlalu parah, karena itu dia melakukan semuanya dengan kaki kirinya." Tetsuna mendeduksi, mengingat sebuah pengalaman dimana Aomine mencedrai tangan kanannya, dan Akashi mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan memainkan Aomine pada pertandingan berikutnya karena takut cedranya akan tambah parah. Keesokan harinya, Aomine melakukan segalanya dengan tangan kirinya, tidak ingin tangan kanannya makin sakit, dan sekaligus membuktikan kepada Akashi bahwa ia masih bisa bermain, walaupun hanya dengan tangan kirinya saja.

"Itu..." Naruto memberikan jeda dramatis. "Adalah kata-kata terpanjang pernah kudengar darimu." Naruto melanjutkannya dengan datar.

Alis Tetsuna berkedut.

"Yah, tetapi kau benar. Kaki kananku cedera. Bukan apa-apa kok, hanya cedera kecil, bukan suatu hal yang besar. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman, mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiran Tetsuna, yang daritadi melihat kearah Naruto, dengan pandangan yang khawatir yang tersembunyi dibalik wajah monotonnya itu.

Tetsuna memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ba-baka.. Siapa yang khawatir."

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar kata-kata itu.

Kata-kata itu...

"A-apa ini... Tetsuna... Tsundere?!" Ucap Naruto dengan kaget, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Uray-urat mulai muncul di dahi Tetsuna, aura gelap mulai mengitarinya.

"Aku kira ia Kuudere.. Dengan persona dinginnya itu... Eh? Tunggu... Ia juga bisa jadi Kuudere..."

Naruto melebarkan matanya, seolah baru mengingat kalo orangtuanya meninggalkannya uang 1 trilliun.

"Kuudere-Tsundere kombo?!"

*PLAK*

"Baka."

"Ouch..." Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Tetsuna. "Untuk seseorang yang tidak punya otot sama sekali, kau sangat keras jika ingin menyakiti orang. Kau ini Yandere sekaligus?" Celetuk Naruto.

Alis Tetsuna berkedut mendengar iru, sebuah glare ia berikan kearah Naruto, membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin.

Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah di depan rumah mereka masing-masing. Naruto, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, langsung membelokan kakinya, menuju sebuah rumah dengan gerbang yang terkunci.

Tetsuna menatapnya dengan deadpan.

Hening.

"Apa?" Naruto akhirnya memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Kau berada di depan rumahku." Tetsuna berkata, walaupun terdengar seperti sebuah ungkapan, nada tanya juga terdengar di nadanya.

"Wow, siapa yang mengira. Kau sangat pintar sekali, Sherlock. Aku tak tahu kalau ini adalah rumahmu." Ucap Naruto dengan sarkastik.

Alis Tetsuna berkedut lagi.

Menghela nafasnya, Tetsuna berjalan ke depan rumahnya, mencoba mengabaikan seorang pirang yang jelas-jelas ingin masuk rumahnya.

Tetsuna bukanlah seseorang yang membiarkan orang yang baru ia kenal masuk ke rumahnya, tetapi dengan Naruto.. Entahlah, Tetsuna sudah tidak tahu lagi. Menyangkut Naruto, ia hanya, ah, apa kata-katanya?

 _Go with the flow._

Ah ya, itu.

Mengambil kunci rumahnya dari tasnya, Tetsuna membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. Naruto, entah tidak mempunyai sopan santun atau apa, langsung masuk duluan.

"Maa, Tetsuna, membawa orang yang baru kau kenal ke rumahmu? Ck ck ck, aku tak tahu kau wanita seperti _itu._ " Ucap Naruto, menggoyang-goyangkan alisnya ke Tetsuna, seolah memberikan sebuah kode ke Tetsuna yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka berdua.

' _Kau yang jelas-jelas asal masuk ke rumah orang tanpa ijin!'_

Menghela nafasnya dan mengabaikan Naruto, Tetsuna berjalan ke pintu rumahnya, ingin segera istirahat.

Melepas sendalnya dan membuka pintu rumahnya, Tetsuna kemudian menyalakan lampu rumahnya.

"Tadaima." Ucap Tetsuna. Melihat pandangan bingung dari Naruto, Tetsuna memalingkan wajahnya. "Ah.. Sopan santun. Walaupun tidak ada yang menyambutnya, sepertinya kurang lengkap kalau tidak mengucapkannya." Walaupun menyembunyikannya, Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi sedih yang ada di mata Tetsuna.

Naruto mengangguk saja, dan berjalan mengikuti Tetsuna kedalam rumah.

Rumah Tetsuna bisa dibilang... Biasa-biasa saja. Rumah dasar. Ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang makan dicampur dengan dapur, kamar mandi, dan juga 3 kamar tidur. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah sebuah rumah normal untuk sebuah keluarga kecil.

Yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut adalah, betapa rapinya rumahnya. Rapi bukan karena jarang ada penghuninya, tetapi rapi, karena sepertinya setiap hari seseorang membersihkannya.

Lantai yang bersih, furniture yang bersih, dan juga, sangat rapi. Bahkan tidak ada debu sama sekali.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka rumahmu akan sangat.. Bersih dan rapi seperti ini." Ucap Naruto, sembari duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

Tetsuna menaikan alisnya mendengar komen itu. Ia kemudian menaruh tasnya di sofa, dan kemudian menyalakan TV yang berada di depan sofa itu, dan menaruh remotnya di depan Naruto.

"Memangnya, apa yang kau harapkan dari rumahku? Kotor?" Tanya Tetsuna.

"Sejujurnya sih, ya." Jawab Naruto dengan blunt.

"Aku suka membersihkan rumah. Lebih karena aku tidak tahu harus apa yang aku lakukan, dan sekaligus, persiapan jika Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama pulang, aku tidak ingin mereka tidur di rumah yang kotor." Jawab Tetsuna, ia kemudian berjalan ke salah satu ruangan, "Aku akan mandi dulu. Jika kau lapar, dapur di depanmu. Ada banyak cemilan di lemari atas, jika kau mau." Ucap Tetsuna dan kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan yang Naruto asumsikan adalah kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia keluar lagi, kali ini dengan handuk dan baju kasual di tangannya. Walaupun mencoba menyembunyikan, Naruto menyeringai sedikit ketika melihat sepasang bra dan celana dalam berwarna putih yang coba Tetsuna sembunyikan dengan ditumpuk oleh handuk dan bajunya.

"Jangan mengintip!" Ucap Tetsuna, tanpa melihat kearah Naruto sambil membuka pintu di depan kamarnya, yang Naruto asumsikan adalah kamar mandi.

"Siapa juga yang ingin ngintip dengan badan seperti itu!" Balas Naruto dengan keras.

*BUG*

"Ouch!" Bola basket entah darimana menghantam kepala Naruto, menjatuhkan Naruto ke sofa sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

' _Dia nyimpen bola basket di kamar mandinya apa?'_ Komplain Naruto dalam hati sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

Naruto kemudian mencoba memikirkan kenapa ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah Tetsuna –tanpa diundang, tentunya-.

...

Entahlah. Ia hanya sangat-sangat bosan. Dan ia kira, well, tidak ada orang di rumah Naruto, dan juga Tetsuna. Daripada mereka berdua kesepian, lebih baik mereka bersama, bukan?

Mengganti channel TV Tetsuna ke channel sport, Naruto menemukan sebuah channel yang menayangkan basket. Pertandingan ulang NBA Final 2015, Golden State Warriors melawan Cleveland Cavaliers.

' _Bah, lagipula, Cavs tidak mempunyai kesempatan sama sekali. Mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan three-point Golden State, dan juga tanpa Kyrie Irving dan Kevin Love yang cidera, satu satunya pemain kompeten di Cleveland adalah LeBron.'_

Melihat bahwa Tetsuna masih lama mandinya, dan ia sangat bosan, Naruto berjalan ke dapur, mencoba membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Tentu, mereka sudah stop di Maji Burger, tapi, Tetsuna hanya meminum Vanilla Milkshake dan ia hanya memakan semangkok ramen. Hanya semangkok.

Membuka kulkas Tetsuna, untuk cari tahu bahan apa saja yang ada, Naruto cukup terkejut melihat kulkas Tetsuna penuh dengan bahan makanan.

' _Kurasa orangtua Tetsuna tidak terlalu buruk jika mereka masih setidaknya, perduli untuk mengirimkan uang yang banyak untuk Tetsuna. Mungkik mereka sebenarnya perduli pada Tetsuna? Huh. Siapa tahu.'_

"Baiklah, chef Uzumaki akan menyajikan makan malam hari ini!"

-LineBreak-

Menyelesaikan masakannya, Naruto menaruh semuanya di meja, tepat ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya dari ruang tengah.

"Naruto-kun?"

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah figur muncul.

Naruto melebarkan matanya sedikit melihat Tetsuna. Tetsuna memakai daster tidur berwarna biru yang sangat cocok dengan figur kecil dan slimnya, daster itu tidak terlalu panjang, dan juga tidak terlalu pendek juga. Sebuah handuk terbaring di atas rambutnya.

Sebuah pandangan yang simple dan kawaii, tetapi untuk Naruto, ia seolah seperti melihat gadis tercantik di dunia.

"Naruto-kun?"

Suara Tetsuna membuat Naruto kembali sadar. Naruto blushing sedikit, berharap kalau Tetsuna tidak tahu kalau ia memerhatikannya tadi.

"...apa kau memerhatikanku?"

...damn.

"Siapa yang memerhatikanmu? Aku hanya baru menyadari betapa bagusnya tembok dibelakangmu itu. Beh, sangat indah, aku sangat ingin mempunyai tembok seperti itu di rumahku!"

Tetsuna menatap Naruto dengan deadpan.

"E-ehm, oke, lihat! Aku membuatkan kita makan malam! Duduk duduk," Naruto menarik sebuah kursi dan kemudian menggesturkan Tetsuna untuk duduk. "Anggaplah seperti rumahmu sendiri~"

' _Ini emang rumahku.'_ Pikir Tetsuna, sambil berjalan kearah bangkunya dan duduk.

Di depannya, sudah tersedia menu makan malam mereka. Tersedia semangkuk nasi, sop miso, dengan tempura, ikan bakar, dan juga sayuran yang direbus.

Naruto duduk di samping Tetsuna.

"Itadakimasu!" Mereka berdua mengucapkan.

Naruto melihat kearah Tetsuna dengan antisipasi, ingin menyombongi kemampuan masaknya kepada Tetsuna, matanya memerhatikan gerak Tetsuna, yang dengan perlahan memakannya.

Tetsuna melihat kearah Naruto, yang kini memandanginya dengan ekspresi seolah seperti anjing yang menantikan pujian dari pemiliknya.

"Supnya terlalu hambar."

JLEB

"Ikan bakarnya terlalu gosong."

JLEB JLEB

"Nasinya kelembekan. Kau bahkan tidak bisa memasak nasi?"

JLEB JLEB JLEB

"Dan juga—" Tetsuna berhenti, menyadari Naruto, yang mempunyai aura depresi menyelimutinya. "...ini pertama kalinya kau memasak, bukan?" Tanya Tetsuna, mendapatkan anggukan depresi dari Naruto, membuat Tetsuna menatapnya dengan deadpan. "Lalu, bagaimana kau makan selama ini? Kau tinggal sendiri, bukan?" Tanya Tetsuna dengan deadpan.

"Ramen instan..." Balas Naruto pelan, membuat Tetsuna sweatdrop.

Tetsuna menghela nafasnya, dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. "Walaupun begini, kurasa ini masih lumayan." Mendengar itu, mata Naruto bersinar kearah Tetsuna, pandangannya seolah seperti orang yang ingin bunuh diri, tetapi baru diberikan alasan untuk hidup lagi. "Tetapi, lain kali, aku yang akan memasak." Lanjut Tetsuna.

Naruto tersenyum sedikit, mendengar Tetsuna mengatakan 'lain kali', memberi tanda bahwa makan bersama ini bukanlah untuk satu kali.

Dengan mood yang bahagia, Naruto mengambil sumpitnya dan kemudian bergabung dengan Tetsuna memakan makan malam.

...

"...rasanya seperti muntah."

"Aku tahu, aku cuma mencoba sopan saja soal tadi."

-ChapterEnd-

 **Oke um.. Uzumaki no Eh, Maksudnya Kuroko no Basuke (titel yang absurd, btw) kembali lagi dengan chapter yang garing. Background Naruto dan Tetsuna terbongkar, dan kalian bisa melihat sedikit kemampuan Naruto.**

 **Untuk sedikit informasi, di luar negri, emang ada pemain 14 tahun yang langsung direkrut tim professional. Yao Ming, legenda NBA, salah satunya. (Dia main professional sejak 13 tahun), jadi, ga terlalu aneh kalo Naruto professional di umur 14 tahun.**

 **Untuk kenapa gaada yang tau Naruto, lebih kaya karena, dari kecil Naruro emang udah di Eropa dan di luar Jepang sejak kecil, jadi ia gaterlalu dapet kepopuleran di Jepang. Tentu, beberapa orang mungkin kenal dia, tetapi ga semua orang bakal tau.**

 **Ohya, aku harap, kalian suka dengan background Tetsuna? Maap kalo ga suka, tetapi aku selalu asumsi kalo itu adalah background Kuroko. Kuroko orangnya pendiem banget dan punya aura yang kecil, biasanya orang kaya gitu punya situasi keluarga yang buruk(?) /sotau**

 **Maaf soal karakter Naruto dan Tetsuna yang OOC. Aku harap aku bisa ngebuat karakter lain se IC mungkin.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya, tentu saja, pertandingan antara kelas dua dan kelas satu!**

 **..oh btw, maap update lama. Aku ngetik ini kalo Cuma ada ide dan waktu luang doang, ga ada schedulenya. :v**

 **Have a nice day! Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Uzumaki no.. Eh, maksudnya Kuroko no Basuke_

" _Apa kau mengatakan Tetsuna untuk menyerah? Maaf. Nostalgia. Seseorang pernah mengatakan itu padaku, dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi setahun kemudian? Aku mencetak 82 point melawan timnya."_

 _-Chapter 3: Kelas 2_

 _Kriing. Kriiing._

Deru suara alarm membuat Naruto kembali menekankan bantal yang kini sedang menutupi kupingnya, berharap dengan bantuan bantal, kupingnya bisa tidak mendengar suara yang sangat-sangat menganggu itu.

 _Kriing._

Naruto sangat, sangat ingin menekan tombol _snooze_ di alarmnya itu. Sangat ingin. Tapi ia terlalu lelah dan terlalu malas untuk melakukan itu.

 _Kriing. Kriing. Kriing. Kriiing. KRIIINGG!_

"CUKUP!"

Dan dengan itu, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan menekan tombol 'stop alarm' dengan kasar, membuat suara itu berhenti.

Melihat keluar jendela, Naruto masih tidak tahu kenapa ia menset alarmnya jam 6 pagi, ketika ia harus masuk ke sekolah jam 8. Melihat kearah jam alarmnya, jam itu menunjukan pukul 7.

' _Mungkin karena aku membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk bangun..'_ Pikir Naruto dengan deadpan.

Naruto bangun dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia melihat kearah kaca, menemukan matanya mempunyai sebuah lingkaran hitam, menandakan bahwa ia kurang tidur.

Naruto menyalahkan Tetsuna soal ini. Mereka selesai makan malam sekitar pukul 10, karena saking tidak enaknya makanan buatan Naruto, Tetsuna harus membuat semua makanannya lagi.

Setelah selesai, mereka kemudian baru ingat kalau mereka mempunyai tugas Kimia yang masih belum mereka kerjakan. Naruto menyarankan untuk tidak mengerjakannya, membuat Tetsuna menjitak kepalanya dengan keras. Entah Naruto sudah mengatakannya berapa kali, tapi Tetsuna mempunyai tenaga yang sangat-sangat kuat untuk menyakiti seseorang.

Mereka selesai mengerjakan tugasnya pukul 11 lewat, karena tugasnya adalah menyalin satu bab. Satomi-sensei memanglah guru yang sadis.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas bersama, Tetsuna sudah berkata kalau ia sudah ngantuk dan sebaiknya Naruto pulang. Naruto setuju, sampai ia menemukan...

Sebuah X-Station One 4, console game yang baru saja dirilis! Untuk seorang perempuan yang tinggal sendiri dan mempunyai orang tua yang tidak perduli padanya, Tetsuna sepertinya selalu mempunyai barang yang bagus. Ketika Naruto menanyakan bagaimana Tetsuna bisa membeli barang seperti ini, Tetsuna dengan deadpan menjawab,

" _Setiap bulan mereka mengirimkanku uang kecil untuk hidup. Apa pernah kubilang kalau kakekku adalah konglomerat dan ibuku berasal dari salah satu keluarga tua, dan sangat kaya di Jepang? Uang 'kecil' untuk mereka adalah uang 'sangat besar' di mata penduduk biasa."_

Andaikan saja definisi uang 'kecil' bagi Jiraiya dan Tsunade sama seperti definisi orang tua Tetsuna. Ia mungkin tidak harus memakan ramen instan setiap hari! Untuk seorang author yang bukunya selalu best-seller di dunia, Jiraiya bisa sangat pelit. Alasannya?

" _Agar tidak membuatmu manja dan agar kau bisa mandiri!"_

Mereka hanya pelit, Naruto pikir. Melihat bahwa Tetsuna mempunyai game basket, Naruto langsung menantangnya bermain. Awalnya Tetsuna tidak mau, karena sudah hampir tengah malam, tetapi pada akhirnya Tetsuna menerima juga, karena ejekan childish Naruto bahwa Tetsuna takut kalah. Naruto tetap tidak terima Tetsuna mengejek tim favoritnya.

 _Flashback_

 _Mereka sudah menyalakan consolenya dan memasukan kasetnya, dan kini dan kini berada di menu untuk bermain berdua dan pemilihan tim. Tetsuna memilih San Antonio Spurs, tim favoritnya. Naruto tidak terlalu terkejut kalau tim favorit Tetsuna adalah Spurs, karena San Antonio terkenal karena permainan indah mereka, saling passing dan bekerja sama. Tidak ada pemain yang menskor 20 point, mungkin, tapi semua pemain menskor 15 point dan setidaknya mempunyai 5 assist. Sebuah tim yang tidak punya superstar, tetapi bisa menang karena kerja sama mereka._

 _Ketika giliran Naruto untuk memilih tim..._

" _Pfft." Tetsuna menahan tawanya, melihat tim pilihan Naruto. Alis Naruto berkedut. "Minnesota Timberwolves? Sungguh?" Tetsuna, tidak dapat menahannya, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sangat OOC untuk seorang karakter yang harusnya sangat datar. "Aku akan sedikit mengerti jika kau memilih 76ers, karena mereka setidaknya mempunyai sejarah. Tetapi Minnesota?" Tetsuna kembali tertawa._

" _Hey! Mereka tim yang lumayan!"_

" _Mereka selalu berada di posisi terakhir selama 10 tahun ini." Tetsuna menjawab dengan deadpan._

" _Tapi tahun ini mereka bagus!"_

" _Pfft. Tidak paling bawah, tetapi posisi dua dari paling bawah. Tetap masih payah."_

 _Alis Naruto berkedut. "Heh, baiklah. Aku akan membuatmu memakan kata-katamu!"_

 _End Flashback_

Oke, pada akhirnya Naruto kalah, tetapi, hey! Yang membuat gamenya curang. Bagaimana bisa Spurs mempunyai 10 pemain yang mempunyai overrall 80 keatas sementara timnya hanya mempunyai satu pemain yang mempunyai overall 80?! Bias!

Pada akhirnya mereka selesai bermain pukul setengah dua. Mereka bermain berkali-kali, dan dengan tim yang berbeda. Naruto pernah hampir menang melawan Tetsuna, tim yang ia pakai memimpin dengan dua poin, dan sisa waktunya satu detik lagi.

 _Flashback_

" _Mwahaha! Sudah kubilang bukan, akhirnya aku akan menang!"_

 _Tetsuna hanya diam. Ia menekan tombol passing, untuk mengoper bolanya langsung ke pemain yang mempunyai atribut three-point yang paling besar. Ketika pemain itu menerima bolanya, tidak perduli kalau pemain Naruto sudah meloncat untuk melakukan blok, Tetsuna menekan tombol shoot._

 _TEEEETTT_

 _Suara buzzer, pertanda pertandingan sudah berakhir terdengar sementara bola masih melambung di atas udara._

 _Swish._

 _Dan bola itu masuk._

 _Naruto melihat ke layar TV dengan mulut menganga, sementara Tetsuna tersenyum besar._

" _BULLSHIT!" Teriak Naruto protes. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan three-point, yang bahkan sangat jauh, ketika kau bahkan dihalangi seorang pemain yang sudah menjagamu dengan ketat?! Ini bullshit!"_

" _Tsk, tsk. Akui saja kalau kau memang payah dalam permainan ini."_

 _Naruto memberi glare pada Tetsuna._

" _Tidak. Kau curang. Aku tahu itu. Mana mungkin itu terjadi! Pemainku bahkan tidak dapat memasukan three-point ketika tidak ada yang menjaganya!"_

" _Saat itu kau melakukan three-point dengan seorang Center yang atribut three-pointnya 50." Tetsuna membalas dengan deadpan._

" _I-itu tidak penting! Tetap saja ini kecurangan!"_

" _Mmm, terserah kau saja, Naruto-kun."_

" _Aargh! Sekali lagi!"_

 _End Flashback_

Daann, walaupun Naruto masih belum pernah menang melawan Tetsuna –Tetsuna curang, Naruto yakin akan hal itu-, di tengah permainan, Naruto sempat melihat Tetsuna tersenyum dengan bahagia, senyuman yang jarang sekali terlihat di wajah wanita bersurai biru itu. Walaupun kalah, Naruto setidaknya merasa sedikit bahagia bisa membuat Tetsuna tersenyum bahagia seperti itu, jelas sekali menikmati waktunya.

Tersenyum, Naruto kemudian menyalakan showernya, tidak sabar akan bermain basket nanti dengan teman-teman barunya.

-LineBreak-

Ketika Naruto turun ke bawah, -kamarnya berada di lantai dua-, sambil mengancingi kemeja sekolahnya, Naruto dikagetkan oleh pemandangan yang tidak ia duga.

"Eh?" Cetus Naruto kaget.

Disana ada Tetsuna, sudah siap dengan seragam perempuan SMA Seirin, dengan tenang sedang membaca sebuah novel yang ada di tangannya.

Mendengar suara Naruto, Tetsuna langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto, wajah datarnya melihat kearah Naruto dengan monoton.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun."

"Ohayo ohayo pantatmu! Bagaimana kau bisa berada di rumahku, ha?!" Teriak Naruto.

"Pintumu tidak dikunci." Tetsuna menjawab dengan datar.

"Setidaknya bunyiin bel dong!" Naruto kemudian melompat dan meluncurkan kakinya kearah Tetsuna, tetapi Tetsuna dengan siap menghindarinya, membuat Naruto terjatuh ke lantai.

"...apa ini bagaimana kau memperlakukan tamumu? Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau kau tidak mempunyai pengunjung sama sekali." Ucap Tetsuna dengan datar, membuat alis Naruto berkedut.

"Tch," Naruto kemudian bangun lagi dan merapikan dirinya, lalu kemudian berjalan ke dapur. Mengeluarkan sebuah daun teh dan gula, Naruto menengokan kepalanya ke Tetsuna, yang kini kembali duduk di sofa dan membaca novelnya. "Oy, kau ingin teh?"

Tetsuna mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novelnya sebentar, melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang membuat teh. "Jika kau tidak keberatan." Jawab Tetsuna dengan sopan, lalu kembali kepada novelnya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk, mengartikan jawaban Tetsuna sebagai 'ya, aku mau' versi formal dan sopan.

"Dingin atau hangat?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Hangat, jika bisa."

Naruto kembali mengangguk. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto membawakan dua cangkir teh manis ke ruang tengah, ruang dimana Tetsuna berada. Menaruh tehnya di depan Tetsuna, Naruto kemudian duduk di samping Tetsuna, menyicipi es teh manis dinginnya.

Tetsuna mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novelnya untuk menyisipi teh hangat yang diberikan Naruto.

"Terimakasih," Ucap Tetsuna. Ia kemudian melihat Naruto yang meminum es teh manis miliknya. "Es teh... Pada pagi hari?" Ucap Tetsuna dengan deadpan.

"Emang kenapa? Aku ingin segar di pagi hari!" Balas Naruto dengan defensif.

"Tentuu.. Aku tidak akan menjudge."

"Nadamu jelas-jelas sekali sedang menjudge!"

"Lagi-lagi menuduh orang yang tidak-tidak. Kau adalah orang yang buruk, Naruto-kun."

"Terimakasih. Aku sudah mencoba semampuku."

"Aku rasa itu bukanlah sebuah pujian..."

"Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah pujian."

"...kau aneh."

"Terimakasih!"

"Itu bahkan juga bukan sebuah pujian..." Tetsuna berkata dengan deadpan kearah Naruto. "Jika hal buruk kau interpretasikan sebagai pujian, bagaimana jika aku katakan hal baik padamu?" Tanya Tetsuna.

Naruto menyeringai. "Coba saja."

...

...

"...kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Maaf Naruto-kun, tetapi aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal baik untuk dikatakan padamu."

JLEB

Naruto memegang dadanya, wajah depresinya melihat kearah Tetsuna yang menatapnya balik dengan datar.

"Sangat kejam..."

"Terimakasih. Aku sudah mencoba semampuku."

Alis Naruto berkedut.

-LineBreak-

"Jika sarkasme artinya mengatakan hal terbalik dari yang ingin dimaksud, berarti 'tidak' dalam sarkasme artinya 'iya' bukan?"

"Mmhm."

"Kalau begitu, jika aku bilang, 'ya, aku tidak membutuhkan itu' dalam nada sarkasme berarti artinya aku sangat membutuhkan itu, bukan?"

"Sarkasme juga biasanya juga ditemani oleh majas hiperbola. Jadi, daripada 'ya, aku tidak membutuhkan itu', akan lebih pantas jika kau bilang 'ya, aku sangaaat tidak membutuhkan itu.'"

"Hmm..." Naruto mengusap-ngusap dagunya seolah sedang berpikir sesuatu yang sangat dalam.

Mengabaikan para murid-murid yang melihat mereka berdua dengan penasaran, (lebih karena topik pembicaraan mereka yang absurd daripada penasaran dengan dua orang ini) Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana respon sarkasme dari sebuah pertanyaan, 'apa kau sedang chatting?' Dari seseorang yang jelas-jelas sekali tahu kalau kita sedang chatting?"

"'Oh tidak, aku hanya mencet-mencet tombol di hpku tanpa alasan sama sekali.'"

"Aha!" Dengan itu, Naruto mengambil hpnya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu di hpnya, yang Tetsuna yakin adalah kata-kata Tetsuna saat tadi, membuat Tetsuna deadpan.

Sampai di depan kelas mereka berdua, Tetsuna membuka pintunya

"...kau menanyakan semua itu hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah balasan yang terdengar sarkasme untuk temanmu?" Tanya Tetsuna dengan deadpan selagi berjalan ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Yep."

"Kau orang yang sangat ribet, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menaruh tasnya di mejanya. Sebelum membalas perkataan Tetsuna, ia sudah diinterupsikan oleh seseorang.

"A-ah ano.. Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Tetsuna dan melihat kearah perempuan yang berada di depannya ini.

"Um... Rinota-san, bukan?" Jawab Naruto dengan hati-hati, takut jika ia salah menyebutkan namanya.

Haruka Rinota adalah teman sekelas mereka. Mempunyai wajah yang kawaii, rambut hitam lurus yang panjang, dan juga mata amethyst yang menawan, Haruka langsung mempunyai reputasi sebagai salah satu anak kelas satu yang paling cantik.

Tetapi yang membuat dirinya sangat diinginkan oleh para lelaki adalah...

Alis Tetsuna berkedut melihat dada besar milik Haruka. Tetsuna bukanlah seorang gadis yang memperdulikan soal masalah seperti itu. Ia tidak memperdulikan kalau dirinya cantik atau tidak, mempunyai dada besar atau tidak, diinginkan cowok atau tidak, tetapi yang membuat alis Tetsuna berkedut adalah... Naruto yang jelas-jelas menatap dua buah bola yang sangat jelas bukan bola mata Haruka.

Entah kenapa merasa sedikit marah, Tetsuna, dari belakang, menendang kursi Naruto.

Naruto hampir loncat sedikit, merasakan tendangan itu. Naruto memutarkan badannya kebelakang, memberi glare kearah Tetsuna yang dengan tanpa bersalah, sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah luar jendela dengan mulut cemberut.

Naruto kembali menatap kearah perempuan di depannya, yang melihat Naruto dengan bingung, terlihat sekali tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang di belakang Naruto.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Rinota-san?" Tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

"U-um, panggil aku Haruka saja..." Jawab Haruka dengan malu dan wajah memerah. Kedua telapak tangannya berada di depannya, dan kedua jari telunjuknya bermain dengan satu sama lain, seolah sangat gerogi.

Bukan 'seolah', sebenarnya. Emang sangat gerogi.

"Um, baiklah, Haruka-san..." Naruto jawab. Nada bingung terlapisi di suaranya. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Seluruh kelas kini sedang menatap mereka berdua, termasuk Tetsuna dengan bibir yang cemberut dan wajah yang lebih monoton dari biasanya.

"A-ah, u-um.. Kita, um, kita kan adalah teman sekelas.. Um, ja-jadi... Uh.. Jika ada um, ah.. Um tugas atau apa..."

Naruto melihat gadis di depannya dengan gagap mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Naruto melihat sekeliling, berharap ada seseorang yang mengeluarkannya dari situasi ini. Tetapi seluruh teman sekelasnya hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan penasaran. Naruto mencoba melihat kearah Tetsuna, tetapi ia hanya diberikan glare yang sangat tajam, dan entah kenapa aura gelap mengelilingi Tetsuna.

"...jadi, ah, um.. Akan sangat menguntungukan, ji-jika, um ki-kita mempunyai kontak satu sama lain... Um, bagaimana menurutmu, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto bertaruh gadis di depannya ini tidak bisa lebih merah lagi, karena kini wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Apa dia sakit? Naruto berpikir. Huh. Wanita memanglah sangat aneh...

"Oh, kau ingin kontakku? Bilang dong daritadi!" Respon ceria Naruto seolah memberikan Haruka sebuah cahaya untuk hidup, karena ia kini melihat kearah Naruto dengan wajah penuh harapan.

Mereka bertukar kontak e-mail selama beberapa menit. Mereka juga bertukar Line, WhatsApp, Twitter, Facebook, dan lain-lainnya. Untung saja mereka tidak bertukar tubuh(?).

Setelah selesai, entah kenapa banyak sekali teman sekelas laki-laki Naruto yang memberikan Naruto sebuah selamat dan tepukan di bahu. Naruto sangat bingung soal itu.

Setelah semua itu selesai, Naruto menghela nafasnya dan memutar badannya ke belakang, mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Tetsuna.

...entah kenapa Tetsuna kini sedang cemberut, ekspresi wajahnya seolah sedang terganggu oleh sesuatu, dan ia kini sedang melihat keluar jendela.

"...oy, ada apa itu dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Naruto, yang mungkin tidak pernah tahu bahwa salah satu peraturan di dunia ini adalah 1. Jangan berbicara dengan wanita yang sedang mempunyai ekspresi marah di wajahnya. Konsekuensi ditanggung anda. 90% kemungkinan akan berakhir di Rumah Sakit.

Melihat ia diabaikan Tetsuna, Naruto kembali memanggil.

"Oy Tetsunaaa, Tetsunaaa, Tetsuuu, Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsu—"

Naruto menelan ludahnya ketika Tetsuna kini memberikan glare kearah Naruto.

"A-ah.. Apa ada masalah, Tetsuna?" Ucap Naruto berhati-hati, seolah jika ia mengucapkan kata yang salah, ia langsung akan mati.

"Kenapa berbicara padaku? Aku yakin teman barumu akan merasa sedih jika kau tidak berbicara padanya."

Kedua mata Naruto berkedip dengan bingung. "Eh?"

"Tunggu apalagi? Aku yakin Rinota-san dan teman-temannya yang cantik itu sudah menunggumu." Tetsuna melanjutkan dengan jutek, kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela. Tetsuna tidak tahu kenapa ia berperilaku seperti ini. Hanya saja.. Melihat perempuan cantik tadi berinteraksi dengan Naruto membuat dadanya sakit, seolah ada yang menusuknya. Tetsuna tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Naruto menatap kearah Tetsuna dengan deadpan. Kadang Tesuna bisa sangat sensitif.. Apa karena Tetsuna jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan orang lain, kini ia, satu-satunya temannya, berinteraksi dengan orang lain Tetsuna merasa dirinya akan tergantikan? Hmm.. Naruto mengusap-ngusap dagunya.

"...pandangan apa itu, baka?" Cetus Tetsuna dengan sinis, membuat Naruto berkeringat. "Aku merasakan kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk tentangku." Lanjutnya dengan sinis.

"...Maa, Tetsuna-chan~ Harusnya kau merasa senang kalau aku kini sedang memikirkanmu~"

"...aku tidak. Sama sekali."

"Ouch... Respon yang sangat dingin..."

"Tch. Tidak perduli. Sana."

"Oh ayolah, Tetsuna~ apa kau marah? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"..."

"Oh, diem-dieman nih sekarang?" Naruto melihat kearah Tetsuna yang mengabaikan Naruto dengan deadpan. "Oh, ayolah!" Dan kemudian bell berdering.

-LineBreak-

"Tetsuu~ Tetsunaa~ Tetsu Tetsunaaa~ Eh, aku baru sadar. Nama keluargamu Kuroko, bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai rambut biru?!" (Kuro = Hitam)

Tetsuna memberi glare. Naruto mengabaikan.

"Menurut buku peraturan anime yang aku baca, seluruh karakter yang mempunyai unsur warna dalam nama mereka, mereka harus mempunyai rambut atau mata yang sesuai dengannya!"

Tetsuna terus memberi glare.

"Oke, aku tahu kau akan jawab 'kita ini bukan berada di anime, idiot!' tapi, bagaimana bisa kau tahu? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya hidup kita adalah anime, dan diam-diam, ada miliaran orang yang sedang menyaksikan kita saat ini?!"

Tetsuna menatap Naruto dengan pandangan 'apa kau ini idiot?!'.

"Ah, ya. Kau benar. Tidak mungkin."

...

"Hanya beratus ribuan kalau gitu, tidak mungkin ada miliaran orang yang menyaksikan kita. Itu mungkin terjadi jika kisah kita berceritakan tentang seorang ninja yang mempunyai musang berekor sembilan hidup di dalam tubuhnya, baru akan ada miliaran yang menonton kita."

Alis Tetsuna berkedut.

"Uzumaki! Jawab pertanyaan nomor 5!"

"Uh, tidak tahu sensei!"

"Kau pemalas! Makanya jangan tidur di kelas!"

-LineBreak-

Alis Tetsuna berkedut, mendengar ocehan pria di sampingnya yang ga selesai-selesai sementara ia mencoba memakan bentonya dengan tenang. Si idiot di sampingnya ini daritadi mengoceh kalau karena dirinya, ia jadi tidak sempat membuat bento untuk dirinya sendiri dan berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti ia mempunyai pacar yang akan membuatkannya bento setiap pagi dan juga betapa pelitnya orang yang bernama Jiraiya dan Tsunade ini karena uang jajannya kini hampir habis dan masih ada sekitar dua minggu lagi sebelum awal bulan untuk mendapatkan uang jajan lagi.

"...dan alasannya karena mereka ingin aku mandiri, ah bullshit! Ada batas untuk memastikan aku tidak tumbuh untuk menjadi manja, dan untuk memastikan aku bisa makan dengan baik sebulan penuh. Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa melihat batas—Ack!"

Tidak sanggup lagi dengan ocehan Naruto, Tetsuna mengambil makanan dari bentonya dan memasukannya ke mulut Naruto dengan paksa dengan sumpitnya, agar setidaknya, Naruto bisa diam dengan celotehan tidak bisa makan.

"Mm.. Ini sangat enak! Seperti yang aku duga... Tapi udonnya sedikit asin. Ramen 100 kali lebih enak daripada ini.."

Alis Tetsuna kembali berkedut mendengar komentar Naruto. Ia kemudian memasukan paksa lagi makanan ke mulut Naruto.

"Diam." Ucap Tetsuna dengan monoton, nada ancaman juga terlapisi diucapannya.

"Ha! Aku membuatmu berbicara! Aku men— Ack!"

Tetsuna kembali memasukan paksa makanan ke mulut Naruto, membuat Naruto memberi glare ke arah Tetsuna, walaupun pada akhirnya Naruto memakan makanannya juga.

"Tch. Lelaki yang mempermainkan hati seorang perempuan harusnya mati saja." Gumam Tetsuna, sambil diam-diam memberi glare kepada Naruto.

"Ya," Jawab Naruto sambil mengunyah makanan Tetsuna. "Aku setuju."

.

.

.

"Mati saja kau, baka."

JAB

"Uwaaa! Apa salahku?! Aku bilang aku setuju denganmu! Argh!"

Ketika bel masuk berbunyi, mereka tidak sadar kalau Tetsuna menyuapi Naruto selama periode istirahat, dan kini bentonya habis karena Naruto.

-LineBreak-

"Okeeee, jadi, beri tahu aku alasan kenapa kau marah tadi?"

"Aku tidak marah."

Alis Naruto berkedut. "Dan Kagami adalah seorang pendiam." Jawab Naruto sarkastik. "Apa karena Rinota-san?"

Naruto melihat postur Tetsuna menjadi sedikit tegang, membuat Naruto menyeringai.

"Ohohoho~ Apa..." Naruto tersenyum menggoda kearah Tetsuna. "...Tetsuna-chan cemburu?~"

Alis Tetsuna berkedut, sementara dahinya mengeluarkan urat-urat selagi wajahnya memerah. Oh, tangannya mengepal juga.

"Aww, Tetsuna~ aku tahu kau mencintaiku, tetapi, janganlah kau mengambil aku untuk dirimu sendiri, banyak perempuan lain yang menginginkan— Argh!" Naruto diinterupsikan dengan sebuah tusukan ke pinggangnya.

"Baka... Aku tidak cemburu." Ucap Tetsuna dengan pelan, rona merah jelas menghiasi pipinya.

"Ohya? Wajahmu sangat jelas tidak mengatakan itu— Argh! Berhenti dengan tusukannya, pendek!"

"Kau bahkan hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dariku.."

"Tetap saja lebih tinggi!" Naruto membalasnya. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Jika kau berpikir aku akan berhenti berbicara padamu hanya karena Rinota-san, kau salah besar. Sayangnya, kau harus tetap akan menemuiku."

Tetsuna mengukirkan senyum kecil. "Sayangnya.."

...

"...um, jadi, ah, ke gym?" Tetsuna bertanya, karena daritadi mereka berdua hanya duduk di bangku di halaman sekolah tanpa alasan, sementara murid lain sedikit demi sedikit sudah meninggalkan sekolah.

"...ngapain kita disini juga sih, daritadi?" Tanya Naruto.

Alis Tetsuna berkedut.

"Kau yang tiba-tiba menyeretku kesini!"

"...ah, masasih?"

JAB

"Argh! Berhenti dengan tusukannya, pendek!"

"Kau bahkan hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dariku!"

-LineBreak-

"...dan, itu dia mereka berdua." Kagami berkata sambil sweatdrop, mengesturkan kearah dua figur yang sedang berargumen yang baru saja masuk gymnasium.

"—kau curang! Aku menabrak tiang! Aku ingin rematch! Rematch! Tidak mungkin aku kalah darimu yang kelihatannya tidak pernah olahraga sama sekali!"

"Baka. Salah sendiri ga lihat tiang."

"Bagaimana bisa aku melihat tiang jika aku daritadi melihat kearahmu?!"

"...ah? Kau memerhatikanku selama kita lomba lari tadi? Terimakasih, Naruto-kun."

"...Argh! Kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Aku melihatmu untuk memastikan kau tetap berada di belakangku!"

...

Sementara itu, di sisi lain gymnasium...

"...apa mereka selalu seperti ini?" Riko bertanya dengan sweatdrop, mengutarakan apa yang seluruh orang di gym bertanya-tanya di dalam hati mereka semana mereka melihat dua anomali(?) Ini.

"Percayalah, kau tidak akan tahan bersama mereka untuk lebih dari satu jam." Kagami menjawab, mengingat pengalamannya di Maji Burger kemarin.

"Heh, setidaknya dua orang itu membuat gym ini lebih ceria." Cetus Junpei dari samping.

"BAIKLAH!" Teriakan suara Riko menggema di gymnasium ini, membuat seluruh orang di gymnasium, yang dipenuhi oleh anggota klub basket, mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke dirinya.

"Baiklah! Sesi latihan klub basket SMA Seirin akan dimulai sekarang! Kita akan memulai dengan fundamental drill, untuk meningkatkan kemampuan dasar—" dan coach melanjutkannya dengan beberapa puluhan drill, membuat sebagian rekrut pucat. Kelas 2 sepertinya sudah terbiasa, dan Kagami mempunyai eskpresi seolah berkata 'hanya gini doang, nih?' sementara Naruto dan Tetsuna...

"Aku bertaruh aku bisa melakukan drill itu 10X lebih baik darimu." Tantang Naruto dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya.

Tetsuna memberikan Naruto pandangan monoton.

"...ini terlihat melelahkan. Kalau soal stamina, bukankah sudah jelas kau akan menang, Naruto-kun?" Tetsuna menjawab dengan deadpan.

"Ha! Kau mengaku kalau aku lebih hebat darimu!"

Alis Tetsuna berkedut.

"Baiklah, aku terima." Ucap Tetsuna sambil memberikan glare kearah Naruto, yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah seringaian oleh Naruto.

-LineBreak-

"Baiklah semuanya!" Suara Riko menggema di gymnasium. "Kita akan melakukan sebuah sparring! 5 lawan 5, Kelas 1 melawan Kelas 2!"

"Waa?! Sungguh?! Dengan kelas 2?!"

"Aku dengar mereka cukup kuat..."

"Cukup kuat darimana! Mereka hampir ke final InterHigh! Mereka sangat kuat!"

Riko menyeringai mendengar para rookie berkata itu. _'Heh. Mari kita lihat seberapa bagus kelas 1 tahun ini...'_

"Bukankah ini bagus?" Kagami menginterupsi mereka dengan sebuah seringaian. Antisipasi terlihat wajahnya. "Lebih baik mulai dengan lawan yang kuat, daripada nanti terbiasa dengan yang lemah."

"Dan lagipula," Sebuah suara bergabung. Mereka melihat Naruto memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada para kelas 1. "Bukankah ini kesempatan untuk kita? Kelas 2 mungkin hampir ke final... Tapi, kita adalah generasi baru untuk menggantikan mereka! Kita tunjukan pada mereka kalau kita lebih hebat dari mereka! Kalau kita pantas meneruskan mereka nanti ketika mereka lulus!"

Mendengar itu, seluruh kelas 1 terlihat bersemangat. Bahkan Kagami terlihat lebih semangat daripada biasanya.

"Uwoo! Aku merasa semangat dengan perkataan Naruto-san! Kita akan membantai kelas 2!"

"Kita tunjukan kalau kita sama hebatnya dengan mereka!"

"Kita tidak akan kalah, kelas 2!"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu.

-LineBreak-

"Heh, dia membuat mereka semangat hanya dalam beberapa kata..." Ucap Junpei sambil menyeringai.

Riko mengangguk. "Kepemimpinan alami, hm... Kapten, sepertinya kau menemukan seorang suksesor, hm?"

Junpei menyeringai. "Aku tahu. Aku juga sudah malas dengan titel ini..."

-LineBreak-

"Oke baiklah," Naruto mengumpulkan para kelas 1 sementara ada waktu, melihat bahwa coach dan kelas dua sepertinya sedang berdiskusi. "Pertama-tama, mari kita memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Aku Naruto Uzumaki." Setelah semuanya memperkenalkan diri, Naruto melanjutkan. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian!" Naruto tersenyum hangat, membuat para kelas satu lain tersenyum juga. "Sebelum pertandingan ini, apa setidaknya ada yang tidak familiar dengan posisi/peraturan bermain basket?" Majoritas mengerti, tapi ada beberapa yang tidak mengerti, dan sepertinya terlihat malu karena itu. Naruto memberikan senyuman pada mereka. "Maa, tidak apa-apa~"

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari peraturan dasar. Kau tidak boleh 'membawa' dengan dua tangan kecuali pada saat awal menerima bola, atau pada saat lay-up, dan itupun dibatasi oleh dua langkah. Lebih dari dua langkah, kau akan mendapatkan traveling violation. Setelah kau mendribble bola, membawanya, kau tidak boleh 'menjatuhkan' atau mendribble lagi, pelanggaran double dribble.. Ketika melewati garis tengah saat offense, tidak boleh kembali lagi atau akan mendapat pelanggaran backcourt. Untuk yang lainnya, pelanggaran dasar yang ada di semua sport."

"Selanjutnya adalah posisi. Point Guard, adalah pemain belakang yang tugasnya memberi operan dan mengatur tim offense. Playmaker. Selanjutnya ada Shooting Guard dan Small Forward. Kedua posisi ini mempunyai peran yang hampir sama, yaitu menjadi seorang wing player, mereka di posisikan di kiri dan kanan lapangan. Tugas mereka adalah scoring dengan melakukan slash/cut cepat kearah ring, atau shooting jumphoot secara langsung. Small Forward biasanya mempunyai fisik yang lebih besar daripada Shooting Guard karena mereka akan lebih sering ditugaskan untuk melakukan drive ke basket dan selalu berbenturan dengan Power Forwards dan Center, jadi mereka harus mempunyai fisik yang kuat."

"Selanjutnya, ada Center. Dasarnya, ini pemain paling tinggi dan paling besar kita. Tugasnya terutama adalah rebound dan block, dan juga mendapatkan point mudah dengan melakukan putback dan juga pick and roll. Selanjutnya ada Power Forwards. Mereka campuran dari Small Forward dan Center. Mereka terlalu besar untuk menjadi Small Forward, tetapi terlalu kecil untuk Center. Tugasnya adalah kombinasi dari SF dan Center sendiri. Tapi kalian tidak usah mengkhawatirkan soal peran kalian, main saja, itu hanyalah deskripsi resmi. Jaman sekarang, banyak center yang menjadi playmaker, point guard yang ahli dalam rebound, dan vice versa."

Naruto menyeringai. "Jadi begini rencananya..."

-LineBreak-

Semua pemain terlihat bersemangat, Kagami mempunyai seringaian di wajahnya, para kelas 2 terlihat sudah menanti-nanti untuk bermain lagi, dan para kelas 1 mempunyai ekspresi determinasi di wajah mereka.

"PRIIT!"

Riko meniup peluitnya sekaligus melemparkan bolanya keatas, secara resmi menandakan pertandingan sudah dimulai.

Kagami memenangkan jumpball, dan bolanya terlempar kearah Naruto. Tanpa hesitasi, ketika Naruto mendapatkan bolanya, Naruto langsung melemparkannya ke ujung lapangan kelas 2.

Seluruh penonton, dan juga para pemain kelas 2 meelebarkan mata mereka, terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan aksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja melempar bolanya ke ujung lapangan kelas 2 yang kosong.

Riko menaikan alisnya sambil menyipitkan matanya, memikirkan apa yang dipikiran si pirang ini, untuk melemparkan bola secara asal ke ujung lapangan.

" _Nice pass._ " Gumaman Kagami terdengar oleh semua penghuni gymnasium, membuat para kelas 2 dan Riko melebarkan mata mereka dengan terkejut, tepat ketika Kagami menangkap operan Naruto di free-throw line. Tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi, Kagami memakai momentum larinya dari tengah lapangan, Kagami langsung melakukan dunk kuat.

Sementara itu, para kelas 2 dan Riko masih membeku di tempat mereka. Masih belum meregistrasi apa yang baru saja terjadi, karena semua itu terjadi dalam kurun waktu 5 detik.

' _A-apa yang baru saja terjadi?! Kagami memenangkan jumpball, dan tiba-tiba saja, ia sudah berada di garis free-throw dan melakukan dunk. Sangat cepat...'_ Izuki memikirkan semua ini, sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang melakukan pass tadi. Terlihat sebuah seringaian di wajah Naruto. ' _Passingnya sangat akurat dan cepat...'_

-LineBreak-

" _Rencana pertama adalah, memberikan sebuah kejutan untuk membuat mereka memandang kita sebagai lawan yang sangat hebat. Kita akan melakukan itu dengan Kagami. Kagami, ketika melakukan tipoff, pastikan menangkan itu dan berikan bolanya padaku. Ketika kau mendarat, langsung lari ke ring lawan. Tidak usah lihat kebelakang. Tidak usah memastikan kalau bola itu berada di tanganku. Lari secepat yang kau bisa ke ring lawan, akan ada bola yang menunggumu disana."_

-LineBreak-

"Izuki, jangan tercengang. Gini-gini, kita sudah melawan banyak sekolah tangguh lain dan menang. Sepasang anak kelas 1 tidak akan membuat kita takut." Ucap Junpei selagi mempassing bolanya ke Izuki untuk memulai offense mereka.

Izuki tersenyum. "Ya. Aku tahu." Jawabnya sambil mendribble bola ke setengah lapangan milik kelas 1. Ia menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat seluruh pemain kelas 1 menjaga pemain kelas 2 dengan cukup baik dan dengan koordinasi yang sangat bagus, seolah ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bermain bersama.

Ia melihat kearah orang di depannya yang menjaganya. Mantan pemain SMP Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto kini menjaganya dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Izuki berkeringat sedikit.

' _Perasaan apa ini..? Ini seolah aku berduel dengan point guard yang jauh lebih baik daripadaku... Dijaga dia, dan melihat koordinasi defense bagus milik kelas 1, aku sudah berkeringat dingin. Seolah, jika salah selangkah saja, akan menjadi kematian untuk timku..'_

Sementara itu di samping lapangan, Riko melihat Izuki sepertinya ragu-ragu untuk melakukan offense dibawah defense Naruto, seolah seperti seseorang yang pertama kali baru melakukan one-on-one, sangat takut untuk melakukan gerakan, karena takut akan gerakan yang salah. Riko menyipitkan matanya.

' _Jadi itu tujuan utama serangan pertama mereka. Mereka bukan melakukan itu untuk menyombongkan skill mereka. Mereka melakukan itu untuk memberikan rasa takut dan ragu pada lawan. Awalnya kelas 2 akan mengira ini akan menjadi kemenangan mudah, tetapi ketika melihat skill mereka, para kelas 2 mulai jadi merasa ragu, karena mereka tidak tahu kekuatan sebenarnya dari musuhnya. Kejadian seperti ini biasanya membuat seseorang melebih-lebihkan kekuatan lawan, membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi ragu-ragu untuk melakukan sesuatu karena mengira lawannya akan bisa membacanya dengan mudah.'_

Riko melihat kearah Naruto yang masih mempunyai seringaian di wajahnya. _'Dia sudah merencanakan ini...'_ Ia kemudian melihat kearah koordinasi defense para kelas 1, dan sedikit terkejut mereka mempunyai defense yang terkoordinasi. _'Untuk sekumpulan orang yang baru bermain bersama untuk pertama kalinya, mereka sangat terkoordinasi. Semua pemain tahu mereka harus menjaga siapa, tidak ada juga yang bingung posisinya dimana.'_ Riko menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto. _'Dia_ _sudah mengkoordinasikan defense dasar man-to-man dengan baik untuk sebuah kelompok yang belum pernah bermain bersama satu sama lain.'_ Riko menyeringai. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi menarik.

-LineBreak-

Izuki berkeringat dingin melihat Naruto di depannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya kearah Naruto, dan memberikan sinyal kepada centernya untuk melakukan screen.

Izuki mendribble kearah screen, dan ketika melihat Naruto sudah hampir diblok oleh screen, Izuki langsung mempercepat dribblenya untuk lepas dari Naruto.

Melihat rencanannya berhasil, Izuki melakukan drive kearah basket. Seperti yang sudah ia duga, karena posisinya yang paling dekat dengan Izuki, pemain yang menjaga Hyuuga harus melepas Hyuuga dan kini berlari kearah Izuki, mencoba untuk menghalangi Izuki. Izuki menyeringai. Karena kini Hyuuga sudah tidak dijaga, Izuki langsung saja melemparkan bolanya kearah Hyuuga yang sudah mengantisipasi passing dari Izuki.

 _Greb_

Izuki dan Hyuuga melebarkan mata mereka, melihat bola yang dioper dari Izuki ditangkap oleh Naruto.

' _Bagaimana...?! Dia kan—'_ Izuki kembali melebarkan matanya ketika melihat pemain yang tadi melepas Hyuuga untuk menghalangi drivenya ke ring, menyeringai. _'Mereka sudah mengantisipasinya!'_ Pikir Izuki dengan terkejut.

Naruto langsung saja dengan cepat dribble ke ring lawan, dan dengan mudah melakukan lay-up, memberikan kelas 1 keunggulan 4-0.

Naruto kemudian melakukan tos bersama pemain tadi yang menjaga Hyuuga.

-LineBreak-

" _Junpei Hyuuga adalah kapten ini, dan dari apa yang aku tahu, seorang shooter. Offense pertama mereka akan dimulai untuk memberikan sebuah celah untuk Hyuuga menshoot bolanya dari three-point. Salah sati caranya adalah untuk memakai screen. Ketika Izuki, sang Point Guard melewati screen, ia akan langsung melakukan sprint kearah ring basket untuk meninggalkan Center kita yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Center mereka. Karena tidak siap, dia akan dengan mudah melewati Center kita, mendapatkan sebuah jalur terbuka untuk melakukan lay-up. Mau tidak mau, salah satu dari kita harus melepaskan pemain yang kita jaga untuk mempreventasikan Izuki untuk melakukan open lay-up. Izuki mempunyai banyak keberuntungan. Kalau pemain meninggalkan Hyuuga, ia hanya tinggal mengoper bolanya ke Hyuuga, jika tidak, ia akan langsung drive dan melakukan lay-up dengan mudah. Karena itu, yang menjaga Hyuuga, melihat aku diblok oleh Screen, langsung halangi Izuki tanpa khawatir akan Hyuuga, kita akan dengan cepat tukar posisi."_

-LineBreak-

' _Dia... Merencanakan semua itu!'_ Riko melebarkan matanya. Koordinasi antara dua orang seperti itu biasanya terjadi dengan refleks jika mereka berdua sudah bermain bersama selama bertahun-tahun. Karena ini pertama kalinya mereka bermain bersama, setau Riko, itu hanya bisa terjadi jika Naruto sebelumnya sudah menginstruksikannya. Berarti, dari awal Naruto sudah merencanakannya.

-LineBreak-

Sudah beberapa menit, dan kini skornya adalah 17-20 dengan unggulnya tim kelas 2. Setelah mencetak beberapa poin, sepertinya kelas 2 sudah mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan diri mereka dan mulai bermain dengan elit.

Sementara kelas 1, sepertinya mereka menyerahkan semuanya ke Kagami tanpa strategi apapun, tetapi anehnya, pada saat offense, tidak ada yang mencoba meminta bola, melakukan screen, atau cut. Menbiarkan Kagami melakukan one-on-one dengan lawannya, dan sepertinya, para kelas 1 tidak ada yang protes karena daritadi hanya Kagami.

Riko melihat kearah Naruto dengan tajam. _'...apa yang dia rencanakan? Menyerahkan semuanya pada Kagami... Semenjak dua aksi pembuka tadi, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali mengoper bolanya kepada Kagami atau melakukan steal jika ada kesempatan.. Tidak ada lagi strategi kompleks yang mereka rencanakan, tetapi.. Defense mereka sangat bagus. Gaya permainan run and gun milik kita memakai tempo cepat untuk menskor banyak point saat fastbreak, atau saat defense masih belum membuat formasi. Tetapi mereka bisa menahan kita dan memperlambat tempo permainan... Seolah melawan tim yang bagus dalam defense. Mereka masih punya banyak kesalahan saat defense, tapi itu hanyalah kesalahan dasar yang terbuat karena belum familiar dengan satu sama lain.'_

Dunk lainnya dari Kagami, dan skornya kini 19-20. Riko kemudian menganggukan kepalanya kearah Hyuuga. Hyuuga, mengerti pandangan Riko, menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

' _Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hanya feelingku saja atau apa... Tapi aku seolah melakukan apa yang dia inginkan..'_ Pikir Riko sambil melihat kearah Naruto.

Dan di lapangan, Naruto mengeluarkan seringaian kecil.

-LineBreak-

"T—triple team?!" Adalah teriakan terkejut para kelas 1 yang berada di pinggir lapangan, melihat Kagami, yang baru saja dioper, langsung dikerumuni oleh tiga orang.

Kagami berkeringat sedikit, merasakan tekanan dijaga oleh 3 orang, dan mencoba mencari celah untuk melakukan passing.

"Kagami!" Mendengar teriakan Naruto dibelakang Kagami, Kagami dengan cepat mengoper bolanya ke Naruto.

Mendapatkan bolanya, Naruto menutup matanya, mengambil nafasnya dengan panjang, dan membukanya lagi.

Izuki berada di depannya. 3 orang yang tadi menjaga Kagami dengan cepat kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing.

' _Sudah kuduga... Mereka tidak selamanya akan menjaga Kagami. Saat Kagami memegang bola, mereka mengerumuninya, memastikan untuk mengahalangi Kagami celah untuk mengoper langsung ke ring, mempreventasikannya untuk mengoper ke arah pemain yang cutting ke arah ring untuk mendapatkan point yang mudah melihat bahwa semua defense terfokus pada Kagami. Tapi, 3 orang?'_ Naruto melihat kearah Riko, yang memerhatikan pertandingannya dengan intens. _'Cukup brutal, bukankah? Mengorbankan hampir seluruh defense untuk satu pemain. Cukup naïve. Tetapi...'_ Naruto menyeringai. _'Seperti apa yang diduga.'_

"Kagami!" Mengambil perhatian Kagami, Naruto mengoper bolanya langsung kearah Kagami.

Riko menyipitkan matanya, memikirkan kenapa Naruto mengoper kepada Kagami ketika mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.

Ketika Kagami memegang bolanya, lansung saja dua pemain membantu satu pemain yang menjaga Kagami, mengerubuni Kagami dengan tiga orang.

Kagami menyeringai. _'Heh, selanjutnya giliranmu...'_ Kagami mengoper bolanya kesamping. Para pemain kelas 2 dan Riko mempunyai ekspresi bingung di wajah mereka, karena sepertinya Kagami mengoper ke tempat kosong. _'...Kuroko!'_

 _SLASH_

"...ah?" Pemain kelas 1 bergumam kaget ketika menerima bolanya secara mendadak, dan tepat dibawah ring, seperti yang Naruto prediksikan. Karena kini semua defense masih terfokus pada Kagami, dan orang yang menjaganya kini menjaga Kagami, ia sendirian dan kosong dibawah ring. Dengan mudah ia memasukan bolanya.

Seluruh gymnasium hening, sebelum kemudian menjadi berisik, melihat semuanya terkagum-kagum atas passing, yang mereka sangka, dibuat oleh Kagami.

"Wah? Bagaimana bisa?! Kagami mengoper bolanya dan tiba-tiba saja, bolanya berada di bawah ring!"

"Operan macam apa itu..?"

"Aku bahkan tidak melihat operannya! Sangat cepat dan tepat!"

Naruto menyeringai, dan kemudian mengusap-ngusap kepala Tetsuna. "Operan yang sangat hebat, Tetsuna." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Tetsuna mengeluarkan senyuman kecil balik kepada Naruto, sebelum akhirnya menjadi cemberut dan memberikan sebuah glare. "...kita masih marahan, ingat? Kau belum meminta maaf."

"Uwaa?! Sungguh?!"

Riko menatap kearah Tetsuna dengan mata melebar, begitu juga seluruh gymnasium, sepertinya menyadari bahwa ada seorang perempuan di tim kelas 1.

' _A-apa?! Aku baru sadar kalau dia main... Aku bahkan baru liat dia! Aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali kalau ada dia sejak pertama kali permainan dimulai, dan aku sendiri adalah wasitnya! Kuroko Tetsuna... Apakah dia orang itu... Spesialis passer dari Teiko.. Pemain ke-6 Generasi Keajaiban, Kuroko Tetsuna?!'_

-LineBreak-

" _Pada saat awal permainan, kita akan biarkan Kagami mendominasi."_

" _Eh? Aku?" Kagami menunjuk kepada dirinya sendiri._

" _Ya. Kagami, aku percaya kau bisa menang one-on-one melawan dengan siapapun kelas 2 yang menjagamu?" Kagami mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kuserahkan padamu. Kita akan memberikan bolanya kepada Kagami dan melakukan isolation. Pastikan kalian semua berada di luar garis three-point, untuk memancing defender untuk tidak berada di dekat ring. Kita akan menyerahkan semua bolanya kepada Kagami."_

" _He?!"_

" _Ta—tapi..."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Dengarkan aku dulu. Kagami akan menjadi sebuah pancingan. Jika ia terus berhasil menskor dalam one-on-one, lawan kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain menambahkan orang lain untuk menjaga Kagami, mereka akan mendouble-tim Kagami. Kalian mengerti apa yang terjadi? Satu orang akan tidak mempunyai penjaga."_

" _Oohh!_

" _Berarti Kagami akan mengoper ke orang itu, bukan?"_

" _Kalian meremehkan betapa sulitnya didouble-team. Tekanannya sangat besar, dan mereka sudah tahu pasti bahwa Kagami akan mengoper ke orang yang tidak dijaga, karena itu mereka tidak akan memberikan celah."_

" _Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya untuk mengambil kesempatan disituasi itu?"_

 _Naruto tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengusap rambut Tetsuna. "Karena itu kita mempunyai orang ini!"_

 _..._

" _Waa! Sejak kapan dia ada disitu?!"_

" _Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?!"_

" _Perasaan daritadi kau tidak ada!"_

 _Semua kelas 1, termasuk Kagami melompat kaget karena baru sadar atas keberadaan Tetsuna._

" _Apa gunanya dia?" Tanya Kagami dengan sedikit kasar, mendapatkan sebuah glare dari Naruto. Tetsuna kini terlalu sibuk menatap Naruto dengan kaget, karena ia tidak tahu Naruto mengetahui kemampuan spesialnya dalam passing._

" _Dia adalah spesialis passer. Ketika kau berada di double team, oper bolanya padaku. Jika mereka melakukan apa yang aku pikir mereka lakukan, ini yang akan kita lakukan. Ketika aku mengatakan 'Kagami!' untuk yang kedua kalinya saat Kagami mulai di double team, aku ingin kau," Naruto menunjuk kearah salah satu pemain, "—melakukan sprint ke ring basket. Sementara Kagami, ketika kau mendapatkan bolanya, tunggu sedikit untuk membuat mereka menghampirimu, setelah itu, oper bolanya ke Tetsuna. Ingat, untuk yang kedua kalinya."_

-LineBreak-

Beberapa menit selanjutnya, kelas 1 mendominasi karena passing dari Tetsuna. Karena tim kelas 2 terlalu banyak memfokuskan orang mereka ke Kagami, mereka memberikan banyak celah untuk Tetsuna memberikan operan ke pemain lain, Naruto termasuk.

Melihat mereka akan kalah jika seperti ini terus, mereka mengurangi orang untuk menjaga Kagami, menjadi dua. Walaupun begitu, taktik mereka masih bisa sedikit berhasil. Tetapi, tentu saja, kelas 2 masih bisa mengejar point kelas 1.

Semakin lama permainan berlangsung, semakin terlihat kelemahan tim kelas 1, karena mereka belum familiar dengan bermain dengan satu sama lain. Karena capai, mereka mulai lupa dengan posisi defense mereka dan strategi dasar yang diberikan Naruto. Suatu hal yang sangat dimanfaatkan oleh kelas 2.

Dengan hanya 1 menit sisa pertandingan, tim kelas 2 memimpin 4 point, 76-80.

Naruto mendribble bola dengan hati-hati, melihat ke rekan setimnya yang sudah capai. Operan Tetsuna juga mulai tidak efekstif, karena Naruto mulai melihat sepertinya lawan makin terbiasa. Di permainan ini, kini hanya bisa dibilang Naruto dan Kagami melawan anak kelas 2.

' _Mereka masih belum tidak capai. Bisa dibilang, sangat diduga karena mereka sudah terbiasa main di turnamen yang berlangsung 10 per quarter, sementara pertandingan ini hanya 12 x 2, 12 menit per quarter, dan hanya ada dua quarter.'_

Naruto memberikan sinyal kepada Kagami untuk memberikan sebuah screen. Naruto berjalan melewati screen, dan seperti yang diduga, Izuki diblok oleh screen Kagami.

Center yang menjaga Kagami sekarang berada di depannya, mengantisipasi jika Naruto melakukan drive sementara menunggu Izuki untuk melewati screen Kagami. Jika mereka melakukan switch langsung, Izuki, yang mempunyai postur kecil, harus menjaga Kagami yang posturnya besar, dan Naruto mempunyai keuntungan mempunyai kecepatan yang cepat dan lincah daripada Center.

Melihat peluang, diantara sang Center masih hesitasi dan melihat keadaan Izuki, untuk melakukan switch atau tidak dan Izuki yang mencoba memutari Kagami, Naruto langsung mempersiapkan kakinya.

Memegang kedua bolanya, Naruto langsung membawa bolanya keatas, dan tanpa berhenti, langsung menembakan bolanya keatas.

Riko melebarkan matanya sedikit, melakukan shoot sehabis dribble dan disaat pick & roll, ditambah posisinya yang berada beberapa inci diluar garis three-point, itu adalah bad shot, melihat bahwa center masih terlalu dekat untuk Naruto, dan momentum yang Naruto dapatkan dari dribble bisa mengacaukan shotnya.

Melakukan shoot biasa dan melakukan shoot sehabis dribble adalah dua teknik berbeda. Banyak orang bisa memasteri teknik _catch and shoot_ biasa, menangkap bola dan langsung menshootnya, dan ada yang bisa memasterinya dimana mereka bisa shoot darimana saja, seperti Midorima Shintaro dari Generasi Keajaiban. Tetapi, melakukan _pull up shot,_ shot yang dilakikan sehabis dribble? Sangat berbeda.

Tentu, banyak yang melakukan ini, tapi ini biasanya dilakukan jika mereka sangat terbuka, dan itupun shotnya biasanya jarak dekat. Melakukan dribble dan kemudian shoot, membutuhkan banyak teknik. Melihat kearah ring untuk mengunci target, disaat bersamaan memastikan kedua kaki sudah dengan kuat tertempel di lantai untuk melompat, dan belum juga termasuk momentum dari dribble yang kita lakukan. Jika kita sedang mendribble ke kanan dan kemudian melakukan shot, tubuh kita akan miring ke kanan, termasuk tangan, dan tangan sangatlah penting untuk memastikan shotnya akurat. Dengan itu, yang biasanya terjadi adalah, bola akan miring lebih ke kanan daripada yang ditargetkan.

Karena itu, shot yang dilakukan Naruto adalah buruk. Momentumnya dari dribble cepat ke kanan, dan kini tempatnya yang sempit karena dikerumuni oleh Kagami, Izuki, dan Center yang menjaga Kagami, melakukan shot seperti itu sangatlah buruk, kemungkinan berhasilnya dibawah 20%.

Center yang menjaga Kagami mulai meloncat, menyadari kalau dia bisa memblok shot yang dilakukan Naruto, tetapi ia tidak mengantisipasi betapa cepatnya Naruto ketika melakukan shot. Dimana orang lain melakukan shot ketika mereka sedang diudara, dan shoot, Naruto melakukan shootnya, selagi ia ingin meloncat.

Jadi ketika shotnya dilepaskan, Naruto baru meloncat. Karena itu, shot Naruto lebih kuat juga, karena momentum kaki yang harusnya dipakai untuk meloncat, malah menjadi dipakai untuk shot, menjadikan shoot Naruto lebih kuat. Dan karena momentum kaki telah dipakai untuk melakukan shot, Naruto hampir terlihat tidak melompat sama sekali, hanya lompatan kecil.

Cepat, kuat, dan akurat, adalah deskripsi shoot milik Naruto.

 _SWISH_

Bola itu masuk ke dalam ring dengan sempurna. Riko dan Hyuuga melihat kearah Naruto dengan terkejut.

' _Dia melakukan shot dengan posisi seperti itu.. Dan berhasil melakukannya?!'_ Pikir Riko tidak percaya.

79-80, dan kini pertandingan semakin sengit.

-LineBreak-

30 detik lagi, dan tim kelas 1 masih tertinggal 5 point, skor masih 79-80. Tim kelas 2 memperlambat permainan mereka, mencoba mengulur waktu agar tim kelas 1 tidak bisa mengejar mereka. Sepertinya hampir berhasil, karena kini dengan sisa 30 detik, tim kelas 2 masih memimpin. Karena Naruto dan Kagami dijaga ketat, dan operan Tetsuna yang sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, Naruto memberikan bolanya ke dua pemain lainnya. Tidak terbiasa dengan tekanan permainan sengit ini dan juga defense yang bagus dari tim kelas 2, kedua pemain itu sangat kesulitan mencetak point.

"Sangat sengit! Tidak disangka tim kelas 1 bisa menandingi tim kelas 2 yang bisa hampir ke final InterHigh!" Adalah salah satu seruan murid yang menonton pertandingan ini, dari banyak murid yang kini mulai tertarik melihat pertandingan ini.

Dengan 30 detik tersisa, tim kelas 2 memegang bolanya.

Berusaha mengulur waktu, seperti yang diduga, tim kelas 2 tidak melakukan offense, melainkan hanya memastikan kalau tim kelas 1 tidak bisa mendapatkan bola.

Para tim kelas 1-pun berusaha keras untuk mencoba mensteal bolanya dari kelas 2.

20 detik. Naruto mengayunkan tangannya ke bola yang dipegang Izuki, tetapi Izuki menghindarinya dan langsung mengoper.

10 detik.

Naruto dan Kagami menekan Izuki dengan melakukan double team. Karena tertekan, penjagaan Izuki kepada bolanya melemah, membuat Naruto bisa memukul bolanya keluar dari tangan Izuki.

8 detik. Naruto langsung saja berlari kearah bola itu, dan ketika mendapatkannya, Naruro langsung melemparkannya ke arah ring tim kelas 2, dimana semua baru sadar ada Tetsuna yang berlari kearah sana.

5 detik.

Tetsuna menerima bolanya dengan sempurna, melakukan dribble, semuanya mengantisipasi Tetsuna untuk membuat lay-up kemenangan untuk tim kelas 1.

2 detik.

Tetsuna melakukan lay-up, dan semuanya mengantisipasinya dengan detakan jantung yang menderu di dada mereka.

1 detik. Semuanya melebarkan matanya ketika lay-up Tetsuna tidak masuk, bahkan tidak mengenai ring sama sekali.

 _DRAG!_

Semuanya melebarkan matanya ketika Kagami melakukan dunk dari percobaan lay-up Tetsuna, tepat ketika waktunya menunjukan sisa 0 detik.

Tim kelas 1 menang, 81-80.

-ChapterEnd-

 **AN: Oke.. Kayanya banyak yang gaakan terlalu suka dengan chapter ini karena author hanya memberikan kalian sedikit preview dari kemampuan Naruto. Salah satu kemampuan Naruto yang menonjol, yep, kepemimpinannya dan pikiran strategisnya. Sebagai Point Guard, dua hal itu adalah dua kemampuan besar yang dimiliki Naruto.**

 **Pertama kalinya menulis pertandingan, dan aku harap bagus.**

 **Dengan malu author mengatakan... Ini sudah berbulan-bulan sejak author menonton lagi KnB. Author udah namatin, dan masih suka menantikan chapter selanjutnya dari sequel KnB yang terbitnya seabad satu chapter, dan karena itu... Author kadang lupa dengan nama-nama karakter KnB. *nangis*, karena itu kalian liat sendiri Cuma muncul Izuki sama Junpei doanh dari kelas 2... Oke baiklah! Author akan rewatch KnB dari season 1! Ganbatteee~ /plak**

 **Oke, maafkan author memalukan ini. *bow* chapter selanjutnya author janjikan akan banyak perbaikan!**

 **Maafkan aku untuk lagi-lagi, referensk ke basket NBA.. Itu Cuma sedikit ocehanku tentang salah satu tim favoritku, Minnesota di game NBA2K.**

 **...dan karena ini diselesaikan pukul setengah 5 pagi, pastikan banyak typo yang masih tertinggal ketika aku melakukan revisi untuk chapter ini.**

 **Btw, aku harap kalian suka interaksi antara Naruto dan Tetsuna! Kalian bisa kasih saran/sugesti untuk momen romantis Naruto dan Tetsuna, karena ide kalian mungkin bermanfaat untuk penyakit writer's block aku yang biasanya kambuh saat nulis. /okesip**

 **Oooh, dan untuk yang menganggap Tetsuna ooc, author hanya bisa bilang... Oke iya, dia ooc. Tetapi tenang kok, Tetsuna Cuma kaya begitu ketika dia sama Naruto doang karena Naruto orangnya nyebelin banget. /ditaboknaruto**

 **Dan ngomong-ngomong soal ide... Kemampuan apa yang kalian ingin Naruto punya? Sugesti dan ide kalian akan sangat berguna. Arigatou~**

 **Oke... Um, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya?**


End file.
